Otaku Boss
by Tortilla-san
Summary: Tsuna was an average otaku with good grades infamous for his aggresive temper. His ordinary life changed when a baby one day forced him to accept his fate to be a mafia boss. "I-I don't want to! I only want to watch anime!" Chapter 21: Robots Equals To Gundam
1. Study Hard?

**Hey, this is my first KHR fanfic, please enjoy young-but-won't-be-long-Tsuna!**

**Discalimer: KHR doesn't belong to me!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Study Hard?**

5-years-old Tsuna always envied other children. Whenever they got a good grade, their parents would shower them with gifts, bring them to eat some fancy or junk food or at least give their children a hug. Tsuna looked at his report card. The results were rather above average, surprisingly, considering his clumsy personality.

It is not that Tsuna's mother would not do any of the stuff mentioned, in fact, she does them all without fail. It is just that, well, Tsuna would feel lonely without his father. The last time he had seen him was like, when he was still two or three years old.

One of the reasons Tsuna strived to get good grades was because he wanted to make his mother proud. And who knows? Maybe someday his dad would come back to celebrate his grades with him. But without a doubt, it was always just him and his mother. Tsuna knew his father probably would not show up for at least a few years or never at all.

It may be why Tsuna always had that feeling- loneliness or emptiness- in his heart. Sure, he tried making friends with other children, but he was too self-conscious for a child his age. Perhaps it was his father's neglecting him? Whatever, point is, he was just too shy. He always stuttered when talking with others.

But there was one child- a girl named Sasagawa Kyoko- who would try to talk to Tsuna or get him to play with her. But Tsuna would wildly shake his head and run off somewhere. He appreciated the gesture though.

* * *

Tsuna, now seven, sat in his chair in his classroom. He fiddled with his fingers nervously. He recognized some faces from kindergarten, but knew not more than their names. So he sat their silently, waiting for something to happen, or at least until the teacher comes in.

The teacher walked in, the students greeted him, class started with an introduction. When it was Tsuna's turn, he stuttered out, "M-my name is S-sawada Tsunayoshi…" He sat down promptly after finishing his introduction. The teacher nodded and gestured for another student. He sighed in relief.

* * *

The teachers were honestly impressed when they gave Tsuna back his test papers. Compliments were followed by applause of his classmates, which made Tsuna flustered. They did not expect Tsuna, the really quiet and shy kid, to be smart.

Tsuna smiled to himself, wondering what his mother would say. He really wanted to call his father –he still has not given up- and tell him that his first elementary test went well.

* * *

When Sawada Nana, Tsuna's mother, picked Tsuna up from school, he showed her his test papers. "Wow, Tsu-kun, you're so smart! We should celebrate this! I'm going to cook your favourite, steak!" Tsuna grinned.

* * *

Tsuna promptly rushed to Nana's room when he arrived home. He remembered he saw a small notebook that had lots of numbers in it. He flipped open a red book and frowned when he saw many numbers in it. He looked for somebody with 'Sawada' and soon came upon to 'Sawada Iemitsu', with hearts drawn around it for some reason.

Tsuna walked down the stairs carefully, not wanting to fall, and reached the living room telephone. He dialed in Iemitsu's phone number. His heartbeat sped up when he heard the 'beep'. Soon, the sound stopped.

"Hello, who's this? You've to be quick-"

"D-dad?" Tsuna could not believe it, he was talking with his dad for the first time in years!

"T-Tsuna?! Why're you calling?!" Iemitsu's voice was filled with panic, yet happiness upon hearing his son's voice.

"M-mummy is cooking steak tonight, because I got good grades…" Tsuna trailed off.

"Oh, Tsuna, that's great! You always make me so proud! But I can't go back yet! So can you just-" Iemitsu was cut off by Tsuna who hung up by slamming the phone. He never comes back! He never would! Tsuna felt tears stung his eyes. He wiped them and ran up to his room.

Glaring at the books on his table, Tsuna swept them off with anger. _'What's the point of studying if dad can't even be here to celebrate with me!' _He thought.

"Tsu-kun, what's wrong?! Did you trip?" Nana's worried voice came from the kitchen.

"Y-yeah! I'm coming down soon!" Tsuna yelled back. He walked to the door. He turned and scoffed at the books on the floor and walked out.


	2. Don't Mess With Me!

**Thank you all for your kind words, reviews, favourites and follows! I really appreciate them!**

**Disclaimer: KHR doesn't belong to me, and any of the anime references belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Don't mess with me!**

The teachers were dumfounded. This boy, Tsuna, who they had praised so much, was almost flunking the test, barely passing. When asked, "What happened?" Tsuna would reply, "Wasn't feeling well." and walked off.

Nana was worried and secretly disappointed with him, but did not show it. Tsuna hung his head in shame. He could not study or pay attention to class when he thought about his dad. Mostly, his will to have good grades was gone.

Nana, who was probably spoiling her son more than she should, got Tsuna a laptop in hope of cheering him up. Tsuna did not know how to use it. So, Nana told him he could watch cartoons or anything he wanted as long as it was not illegal.

Tsuna remembered some of his classmates talked about this 'anime' or 'manga'. He went to google and searched them up.

From that moment on, Tsuna changed his life.

* * *

Nana smiled, Tsuna seemed to be happier these days. Sure, he was not studying 24/7 like he used to, but at least he was happy! Tsuna would tell her about the anime he watched and tell her how exciting it was. Nana would nod and laugh along with him sometimes.

But Tsuna seemed to be well, almost obsessed with it. Maybe it was just her thinking too much. When Tsuna would ask for certain toys related to anime, Nana would tell him, "If you improve in your next test, sure!"

Tsuna was fired up by this. His will to study was fueled by his otaku hobbies and his mom's words. He completely forgot about his father and buried his nose into books like before.

And that was how he became the favourite student in the teachers' eyes again.

* * *

In second grade, Tsuna wrote an essay. When asked to read it, he said out excitedly, "I wanna be a robot- like Gundam! And fight baddies away from my mummy!" He grinned brightly, which was a first for everybody in class, the boy always had a blank look. The teacher cooed to herself at how cute his ambition was.

Some of the students snickered at his childishness while others looked at him in surprise. The teacher cleared her throat, "Very good, Tsunayoshi. Please hand in your essay to me." Tsuna handed over his essay and went back to his seat. He felt nervous with the stares of others but tried ignoring it.

* * *

During recess, about three students went to Tsuna's table. "Become a robot? Hahaha! That's just stupid!" They laughed at him mockingly. Tsuna ignored them since he was sure he was not strong or brave enough to retort. This continued on for a few days.

One day, when a bully, Tsubaki, in Tsuna's classroom saw a mini Gundam keychain inside Tsuna's pencil case, he snatched it from Tsuna and laughed at him. "What's this? A toy? Pssh, this is for kids!" Tsubaki dropped it on the floor.

Tsuna's face showed horror. He went to grab it, but Tsubaki slammed his foot onto it, crushing it in front of Tsuna.

Something inside Tsuna snapped. He grabbed a sharp pencil and stabbed Tsubaki's arm.

"How dare you! How dare you destroy my Gundam!" Tsuna shouted fiercely. The bully screamed in pain. Tsuna stabbed him with the pencil repeatedly until the other classmates pulled them away.

Tsubaki cowered as Tsuna growled fiercely at him. His hand was over his bleeding arm.

They all knew from then to never mess with Tsuna.

* * *

Tsuna cried crocodile tears when Nana scolded him.

"I…I'm sorry…"

"Don't say sorry to me, say it to poor Tsubaki-kun here." Nana gestured to Tsubaki

Tsuna turned to Tsubaki, who flinched as Tsuna walked over to him.

"Tsubaki, I'm sorry." Tsuna smiled softly to him. But inside his eyes still showed murderous intent. Tsubaki swallowed nervously. His parents said to him, "Come now, Tsubaki, what do you say?"

_Help?_ "I-I-I'm sorry too…" _Please don't attack me anymore!_

The adults smiled in satisfaction. Nana continued apologizing to Tsubaki and his parents. Tsubaki tried avoiding Tsuna's stare. When they were leaving, Tsuna whispered to him, "I'll forgive you, but don't think you'll get off easily the second time."

Maybe Tsuna's otaku hobbies did something to his mental health, but who cares? From that day onwards, Tsuna was still the same. But his classmates would try to stay away from him, especially Tsubaki and his friends.

'_Doesn't matter, I still have anime and manga with me.'_ Tsuna smiled to himself.

* * *

**Replies to some reviewers: (Please don't get offended if your name isn't here!)**

**Glassed Loner:**

Thanks! I don't think I've ever seen an otaku! Tsuna... Just thought it would be nice to see someone being an otaku besides OCs. Ahh, thank you for the sugesstion!

**xXnazaraXx:**

No, no, I'm not gonna make him dame (Maybe -shot-)... Probably a little bit...  
Thankies!

**Iaffup:**

I don't really get the reference, but just imagining Tsuna doing that cracked me up! XD


	3. Dad's here!

**Timoteo and Iemitsu appears, ta-dah! -sparkles-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR nor any of the anime references!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dad's here?**

Nana had told Iemitsu about Tsubaki's incident. This got Iemitsu worried; he did not want Tsuna's pure and innocent heart to be tainted. So, he requested a few days off work from his boss, Timoteo, Vongola Nono.

Timoteo, being the kind man he is, agreed and asked to go along. He wanted to take a look at the little boy that Iemitsu had been bragging about as long as he could remember. Iemitsu brightened up when he heard someone wanted to witness his son's adorableness.

* * *

Knocking came from the door. Tsuna, who was watching an episode of Doraemon on the television, reluctantly got up. He went to the door and was about to open it, but his mother's constant advices of stranger danger came to his mind.

"W-who is it…?"

"Ah, Tsuna! It's me, your dad! Open up the door, would you? I forgot my keys somewhere!" Iemitsu's voice, no doubt. Tsuna could still remember the damned man who dared to not visit them. But, maybe he was now? And maybe he would even praise him? This brightened up Tsuna.

Tsuna's clumsy hands quickly unlocked the door. He swung open the door. Iemitsu swept Tsuna off the ground and gave him a hug. The little brunette let out a squeal of delight of seeing his father for the first time in a while.

Nana walked out the kitchen when she heard the door was swung opened. She gasped when she saw Iemitsu.

"Iemitsu! Welcome home!" Nana tackled Iemitsu.

"Dear, I miss you and Tsuna so much!" Iemitsu began laughing happily.

Nana noticed another man around his 60s behind Iemitsu. Iemitsu gestured to the man and said, "This is my boss, Timoteo." He gestured to Tsuna and Nana, "And this is my Tuna fish and my wife, Nana." Tsuna frowned at the nickname, but let it go since it was his father.

"Nice to meet you, Timoteo-san! Thank you for taking care of my husband!" Nana gave a slight bow. "Please, come in!"

* * *

"Dad, dad! Look, my reports!" Tsuna eagerly showed Iemitsu his report card. Iemitsu grinned when he saw how great his results were.

"Wow, Tuna fish, you're really smart! Look, Nono!" Iemitsu showed Timoteo Tsuna's result. Timoteo smiled gently and patted Tsuna's head, "Well done." A bit of a foreign accent was detected from Timoteo.

Tsuna grinned, his cheeks were starting to hurt, but he was just so happy! His dad was finally with him again, and Timoteo was a nice person too.

Timoteo noticed the television. The show was slightly familiar to him. Tsuna noticed this and said, "T-that's Doraemon! Come, we can watch it together!" He pulled Timoteo and Iemitsu's hands to the television.

Iemitsu ruffled Tsuna's head roughly, "Tuna fish, how about you go watch it with Timoteo-san here? I wanna talk with your mom for a while." Tsuna nodded and proceeded to pull Timoteo with him.

The smile on Iemitsu's face drooped slightly. He gestured to the kitchen to Nana. She nodded and followed behind him.

"Dear, what's wrong?" Nana felt worried.

"Nothing, Nana. It's just the incident you mentioned last time was bugging me. I mean, how could my adorable son do something like that?" Iemitsu sighed. _But at least he still seems normal._

"Maybe it was on accident… I mean, Tsu-kun _is _clumsy.

Iemitsu smiled, "Yeah, maybe. I'm just thinking too much." _No, my intuition is telling me otherwise, I'm afraid._

* * *

"…And then Doraemon can pull out stuff out of his pocket to help his friends!" Tsuna was telling about the anime to Timoteo. The elderly would nod and add his comments of amazement.

Tsuna suddenly went quiet. Timoteo noticed Tsuna was staring at him. "What's wrong, Tsunayoshi?"

"W-well, you look a bit sad. Is something wrong? A-are you hungry?" Timoteo was slightly surprised, he was sure he hid his sadness well. Even Iemitsu did not know.

"No, nothing, Tsunayoshi. Just thinking about one of my sons."

"W-what was he like?" Tsuna's eyes showed curiosity.

Timoteo chuckled, "He was a… Very cranky child. He would throw tantrums very often when he didn't get what he wanted. He also has a friend who was very noisy, but he was incredibly loyal to my son."

"W-where's he now?"

"… He… He's staying in my house, he's feeling ill."

"O-oh…" Tsuna suddenly stood up. "I know!" He ran upstairs and ran back down, almost tripping several times.

Tsuna gave Timoteo a DVD case that read _'Sket Dance'_, "H-here! T-this is a very funny anime, though it's sometimes sad. Mummy told me 'laughter is the best medicine'! Y-you're very kind, so you can borrow this…"

Timoteo smiled. This boy was indeed very kind. He accepted the DVD, "Thank you, Tsunayoshi. My son would appreciate this very much."

"Y-you're welcome, Timoteo-san…"

Timoteo patted Tsuna's head affectionately. "Just call me grandpa, Tsunayoshi, no need for 'Timoteo-san'."

* * *

Occasionally, Iemitsu would visit his family. Tsuna would always look for Timoteo and ask, "W-where's grandpa?" And Iemitsu would always give a sad smile, "He's been feeling unwell lately. But don't worry; he's a strong man like your daddy!"

Soon enough, Iemitsu's visits decreased gradually and eventually stopped. Tsuna was not happy about this, just when he thought his father would not leave them again. Tsuna felt a bit angry when he just stopped visiting without a word. His anger was fueled by his mother's occasional longing look for her husband.

"Where's dad?" Tsuna asked one day. Nana smiled, "He's become a star, Tsu-kun. Now he'll watch over us every day."

Tsuna frowned. He watched all those anime, and knew that 'becoming a star' meant his father was dead. But he did not feel that upset. Maybe that was because deep in his heart, he did not consider the man his father again. Maybe he was just upset that he did not see his grandpa for a long time.

* * *

**Tsuna's kinda happy at first when he saw his father because, well, he IS just a kid. And kids don't really hold a grudge (or do they?).**

**I welcome suggestions with opens arms, coz I'm worried I would be facing writer's block soon! ;v;**

**Please don't hesitate to point out anything that seems weird!**


	4. You Can Have the Pikachu-Eraser

**I deeply appreciate the reviews, favs and follows! Love you guys!**

**I would edit some of the previous and current chapters, but it's mostly grammatical and stuffs. Nothing major.**

**You might know more about Tsuna by reading the replies below!-wink wink-**

**Oh yeah, I might not be able to update for a few days, because of a test, but the holiday is soon, and I swear to work on this fic!**

**Also, I might be changing the summary sometimes, coz I'm not satisfy with it and I don't have any idea what to write in it.**

**Disclaimer: I own not KHR nor the anime references!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: You Can Have the Pikachu-Eraser**

Tsuna walked into his new classroom. He was now in Namimori Middle School, no longer an elementary student. He saw many new faces in the classroom. One particularly stood out. It was a girl with light brown hair. She seemed a bit familiar.

Some boys were staring at the girl with admiration. Tsuna arched an eyebrow. He did not get what was so wonderful about the girl. Sure she was cute and all, but that was it.

Tsuna walked to an empty seat near the window. He set his bag down and sat on his seat. He took out his notebook and pencil case. He took out his mini Miku figurine from his breast pocket and stared at it fondly. Then he started poking it gently with his finger to pass time.

Tsuna cannot help it; it was a habit of his to have at least one otaku-stuff near him. He would literally flip out if he did not. Maybe it was a mental disorder? He shrugged; at least it was not illegal.

* * *

Tsuna was in his new class for a few weeks now, but still did not bother to remember his classmates' names. Actually, he did not know anybody's name.

Tsuna stared at the mathematics teacher, Nezu-sensei, as he scolded a black-haired student.

"Listen in class, will you?! Don't think just because you happen to have good luck you can just guess your answers!"

The black-haired student laughed, " Ahahaha! Sorry, I didn't mean to! But I still got it correct, right?"

Some other students who seemed to know the boy supported him by saying stuff like, "Don't mess with Yamamoto, Nezu-sensei!"

"Yeah! He didn't do anything wrong!"

"You're hot!"

Tsuna was amused by how Nezu-sensei looked so angry. His face was literally red with anger, like those anime characters. Tsuna smiled.

"Ghh! Just sit down, boy! Better don't let me catch you sleeping!" Nezu-sensei said to the boy, Yamamoto.

Yamamoto smiled and laughed, "Thanks, sensei!"

Tsuna felt a bit envy of Yamamoto having friends. But still, anime and manga was better no matter what. He shuffled through his pencil case to look for something, but his Pikachu-themed eraser fell onto the ground.

Before Tsuna could reach out to grab the eraser, the girl with light-brown hair picked it up.

"Ah, I remember this! I used to watch this show when I was younger!" The girl cooed at the cute eraser. "Oh, sorry, is this yours?" Tsuna nodded nervously. He had not talk to anybody for like, years. Seriously. Well, excluding his mother.

"Um, I think this is Pi…Pichu, was it?" The girl asked while handing back the eraser to Tsuna. "N-no… He's Pikachu…" He stammered softly, but it was loud enough for the girl.

The girl nodded, "Ah, that so!" Tsuna blushed, he hardly met anybody who bothered to show interest, unlike this girl.

"U-um, you can have it if you want…" Tsuna did not know what came over him. He never did offered any of his otaku-stuff to anybody. Before the girl could say anything, Tsuna took out another identical eraser.

"I-I have another one, s-so it's pretty much okay…"

The girl smiled brightly, "Thank you!" Tsuna's face went red.

"Boy, would you like to tell me what you were talking about with your friend?" Nezu-sensei called out to Tsuna.

Tsuna's blood went cold. He felt even more nervous with all eyes on him. "N-no thank you."

Nezu-sensei huffed, "Then would you please answer this question?"

Staring at the question on the board for a while, Tsuna did a quick calculation mentally, "X equals to 4, Y equals to 3." He had confidence in his answers. Mathematics was one of his favorite subjects, so he was rather good at it.

Nezu-sensei was a bit surprised. For a clumsy-looking student, he sure was smart. He nodded and muttered, "Geez, kids these days keep talking in class… What happened to respect?"

Tsuna saw the guilty look on the girl's face. He gave a wary smile, which seemed to be enough for her.

* * *

It was recess. Tsuna had forgotten to bring food, but that was okay. He was writing in his notebook about what he should do next. Going to school messed up his schedule. School had taken up his time for anime, which was upsetting.

Dark figures shadowed his light source. Tsuna's notebook was suddenly swept harshly to the floor. He frowned and looked up. He saw a boy with spiky black hair who looked a bit angry for some reason.

"Listen, wimp. Stay away from Kyoko." The boy spat out his words. He jabbed Tsuna's forehead, "**She. Is. Mine."** Tsuna assumed 'Kyoko' was the girl froml earlier.

Tsuna was not used to somebody talking to him. In his previous school, people stayed away from him because of his aggressive nature when it comes to his otaku hobbies. Even though it happened only once, and that was when he was eight. In this school, hardly anyone knew about it.

"D-don't tell that to me. S-she was the one who talked to me." Tsuna's stammered. He was not afraid of the boy, just a bit amused by how this drama was actually happening in the real world.

* * *

**Replies to some reviews: (You guys freaking rock)**

**Iaffup:**

Well, Tsuna IS just a child, he couldn't get a hold of a knife coz he's just clumsy. Hahaha, I would like to imagine a buffed and angry Xanxus in a doran on cosplay!

**creven16:**

Aw, thanks! I wanted to make Tsuna crazy, but just on an otaku level. XP

**Glassed Loner:**

Nah, he just have a bit of a bad temper when it comes to people messing with his stuff. Ah, thanks for your suggestions! I'll credit you when I use it one day! I'm not gonna linger pre-canon timeline, mainly because I don't think there's anything eventful.

Tsuna isn't exactly a closet otaku, he just doesn't shout it out coz of his shyness. And he's more like 'you never asked, so I didn't tell you'. His classmates only knew he wanted to be a robot like Gundam. They mostly know that he was aggressive and dangerous but they don't know exactly why. So, they avoided him out of fear.

'NAWW, I love long reviews, dunno why. Maybe I just like reading. Minor mistakes? Can I know what they are?

**Rikka-tan:**

Yeah... Poor adorable Tsuna-kun... But at least he isn't letting it bother him much!

**SakuraS1000:**

Thanks! I love Tsuna with other personality and like to think that the other Tsuna is in a parallel world. :P

**Anisthasia:**

Oh, Reborn's appearing in like... chapter 5. Sorry if I can't make it funny, I'll try! -glomps you-


	5. The Baby's Crazy!

**I want to thank all of you lovely dudes who read, reviewed, favourited, and followed this odd-ish story! Seriously, I love you guys. -sniff-**

**I somehow managed to find some time to upload this. This week's is my last week for exam. WOOT! But I might not be able to update. BUT I'LL FREAKING TRY.**

**Oh yeah, still welcoming suggestions and ideas! -wink wink-**

**Disclaimer: I don' t own KHR nor any of the anime references!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Baby's Crazy!**

Tsuna inwardly smirked in satisfaction when he saw the boy looked irritated.

"Why you-" The boy grabbed Tsuna's collar. He raised his fist and was about to hit him before the black-haired boy called Yamamoto grabbed his fist.

"Now, now, why don't we settle this peacefully, Mochida?" Yamamoto laughed. He had a bit of a forced smile.

The boy, Mochida, apparently, scowled. This wimp, had guts. One of Mochida's friends had telltale to him about Tsuna 'flirting' with Kyoko. But seeing that it was Yamamoto talking, he put down his fist and let Tsuna go. "Fine."

Kyoko and her best friend, Kurokawa Hana, had entered class just when Yamamoto attempted to stop Mochida from punching Tsuna.

Kyoko promptly went to Tsuna's side. "Tsuna-kun, are you okay? You're not hurt, right?" She asked worriedly while straightening Tsuna's collar.

Tsuna blushed at the sudden contact. He nodded nervously.

This was the last straw for Mochida.

"Tsuna! I challenge you to a kendo match for Sasagawa Kyoko!"

Yamamoto's smile dropped slightly. It was unfair to the weak-looking Tsuna here. Mochida was a second year and also the captain of the Namimori Kendo Club. While Tsuna, well, he was not really in any club, so it was hard to say.

"I-I refuse." Tsuna rejected. Before Mochida could retort, Kurokawa Hana slapped Mochida's head with a rolled-up book.

"Quit your bullying. Kyoko isn't a price for a match, stupid monkey."

Apparently, one of Tsuna's classmates was from Tsuna's elementary school. A girl went to Mochida and in a nervous tone, she said, "Mochida-san, please take back your words! Tsuna-"

"Shut up! I challenged him to a kendo match, and as a man, he must accept it!" Mochida yelled.

Tsuna stared at him with his blank eyes. He ignored him and walked over to his fallen notebook. He picked it up and walked over to his seat. Before he could open the book, Mochida swiped it away from him.

"What's this? A diary?" Mochida asked mockingly. He was dangling the book With his fingers.

"I-if I said yes, would you give it back?" Tsuna was tired of Mochida's childish antics, but his stuttering was still stuck to him.

Kyoko frowned, "Mochida-senpai, quit bullying Tsuna-kun!" How Kyoko was worried for Tsuna irked Mochida. In his eyes, Tsuna was useless. No-good. He could not defend himself and depended on others to do it for him.

Mochida seemed reluctant to leave the brunette alone. But Hana's glare was enough to convince him. He threw the notebook to Tsuna, startling the brunette. "Tch, remember, dame-Tsuna, you can never run away from a challenge."

* * *

"I'm home." Tsuna walked into the living room. He turned on the television and plopped onto the sofa. His eyelids felt heavy. He dozed off when nothing of his interest was on the television.

But Tsuna was soon awoken by the doorbell. "Tsu-kun, would you please get that?" Nana said from the upstairs. "I'm going down soon, don't worry!"

Tsuna got up reluctantly and walked to the door. He hated meeting or talking to new people. He opened the door carefully and saw nobody. Confused, he looked around.

"Ciaossu." A squeaky voice said.

Flinching backwards at the unexpected voice, Tsuna croaked out, "W-wh-what?! W-who're you?!"

Nana rushed downstairs when she heard a thumping sound. "What's wrong, Tsu-kun?! Oh- a baby! How adorable!" The woman had forgotten about the boy. She crouched and cooed at the fedora-wearing baby.

"Where's your mum? Are you lost? Do you want us to call her?" Nana asked worriedly. The baby shook his head.

Tsuna was creeped out by how the chameleon laying on the baby's fedora seemed to be staring at him.

"No, Sawada-san." Nana thought the baby 's foreign accent made him even cuter.

"T-then why are you here…?" Tsuna fiddled with his fingers.

The baby smiled, though it seemed like a smirk to Tsuna, "I believe Sawada Nana-san had called for a home tutor?" Tsuna stared in disbelieved at his mom.

"E-eh? You're Reborn-kun then!" Nana was amazed that the tutor was actually a baby.

"M-mum! I-I don't need a tutor, my results are fine as it is!" Tsuna felt that his time doing his otaku hobbies was threatened.

"I know, Tsu-kun, and I'm very happy for you. But you don't have any friends! And…" Nana took a flyer from the table.

"Here says, 'Will raise your kid to be the new leader of the next generation'. I don't really get it, but being a leader means you'll have more friends!"

"T-that's obviously a scam, mum" Tsuna said deadpanned. _Besides, wasn't a leader to suppose to be leading his subordinates, not making friends?_ He pointed to Reborn "Besides, a baby can't possibly teach me-"

Reborn grabbed Tsuna's finger and back flipped the brunette onto the floor harshly. "O-OUCH! WHAT THE-"

"Lesson 1, respect others and they shall do the same." Reborn said cooly.

Nana panicked, "Tsu-kun! A-are you okay?!" She helped Tsuna up. "Seems like Reborn-kun here is more than he seems!" She smiled.

Tsuna paled. "U-ugh, fine. Y-you're my tutor now… I'm going upstairs now, mum…" He limped up the stairs.

* * *

Tsuna plopped onto his bed. He looked at his room and smiled. He did not have much anime merchandises like other otakus may have, but he was satisfied with the amount he had.

The door creaked opened. Tsuna sat up and saw Reborn. He groaned to himself as he remembered the pain he experienced earlier.

Reborn was a bit surprised by how half of Tsuna's room was filled with anime figurines, posters, mangas, and so on, but did not show it. Iemitsu only told him, "He's a smart kid." But that was not going to help him understand Tsuna much.

Tsuna frowned at Reborn's judging look., "Y-you can't judge my hobby."

Reborn was a bit amused how the brunette was defensive over this bunch of… toys.

"Listen here, Tsuna." Reborn's voice held authority.

"I'm Reborn, the world's greatest hit man. My job now is to make you a mafia boss." The baby smirked when he saw Tsuna's dumbfounded face.

* * *

**Honestly, not too proud of this. But it was necessary. :P**

**Replies:**

**Momocolady:**

Thank you! -blush blush-

**xXnazaraXx:**

Aw, thankssss!

**x10TIMEx:**

Thanks, I didn't want to make Tsuna too OOC in a bad way.

**tsukiyomi. sakurachi:**

Then can I be the fairy that made your dreams come true? Thank you, it's an honor that people read it.

**Iaffup:**

Haha, the irony he's in makes me laugh every time.

**Neko and Niky:**

Woah, calm down dude/dudettes. XD

**Anisthasia:**

Thank you for waiting, you're such a sweetheart! Ahaha, I'm afraid I won't be focusing any genre, I write what I think is interesting.

**Sousie:**

Tsuna? Snap at Reborn? Hmm... That's an interesting idea...


	6. My Life's A Mess!

**Thank you all again for reading, faving, following and reviewing this story! -cries-**

**Sorry if it's rather slow, I try not to skip important events!**

**Wow, 6 chappies already. -claps to self-**

* * *

**Chapter 6:My Life's A Mess!**

"W-what?"

Tsuna frowned. Him? A mafia boss? If it were not for Reborn's serious face, he would have laughed. He may be an otaku, but he was not naive to think anything surreal could ever happen in reality. He could perfectly differentiate the cruel reality and the wonderful 2-D world, thank you very much.

"I was assigned by an incredible man to train you to become an astounding boss. Best of all, I can use whichever method I want." Reborn smirked darkly, which sent shivers down Tsuna's spine.

"P-please tell me you're joking. A-and, i-isn't the mafia for Italians?"

"Don't be silly, almost every part of the world is taken over by the mafia." Reborn took out a gun and aimed it at Tsuna. Tsuna felt his blood went cold, even if it was a toy gun, it looked too realistic for its own good! "A-ack! P-put the thing away!"

Before Reborn could say anything, his stomach grumbled. "Well, it was nice talking to you. I'm going to get dinner."

"Hey!"

Reborn left. Tsuna sighed an lied on the the bed. _Maybe my life is more anime-ish than I thought..._

Tsuna laughed softly. When he realized he was believing the baby's story, he slapped himself. He took out his cellphone and checked the time. The brunette gasped when he saw the time.

Tsuna rushed downstairs.

"Tsu-kun, dinner!"

"L-later!"

Tsuna turned on the television. It was almost time for a famous anime he had heard about recently.

Tsuna sat on the sofa. His eyes brightened when he saw the opening of Shingeki no Kyojin started. He was so absorbed into it; he did not notice Reborn sat next to him after the opening.

Tsuna gasped, winced at the gore, and wiped his tears before they fall off. Reborn was amused at how Tsuna showed so much emotion for a show.

The baby had been observing Tsuna the whole day. He concluded the brunette was emotionless 24/7, but he changed his mind.

* * *

When the show ended, Tsuna got up. He was startled when he saw Reborn sitting beside him. '_I-I didn't notice him!' _The otaku screeched mentally. Reborn smirked at his reaction. But his face got serious soon enough.

"Tsuna."

"W-what...?" Tsuna felt wary of Reborn.

"Accept it."

"H-huh?"

"Accept the challenge."

Tsuna then realized Reborn was talking about Mochida's challenge.

"W-wait, just how did you-"

"A boss will defeat any obstacles in his way." Reborn ignored Tsuna's protests and said, "If you keep depending on others to defend you, you will always be dame-Tsuna."

Now Tsuna felt creeped out. As far as he know, Mochida was the only one who had called him 'dame-Tsuna' and that was only today. Just how did Reborn know? But he was too disturbed by Reborn's knowledge to ponder on that.

Tsuna frowned, "No." He said with a firm tone. It was a miracle he did not stutter to the intimidating baby. Maybe it was because of Reborn's appearance he did not feel so tensed, but he knew better than to judge the baby who had back flipped him by using his finger an hour ago.

Reborn frowned in disapointment, which made Tsuna felt a bit guilty. The brunette quickly walked to the kitchen for dinner to avoid Reborn's stare. _W-what... He's not my dad or anything... Why should I even care what he thinks of me?_

* * *

It was early in the morning, about 6 a.m., the sun was barely up yet.

Sawada Nana was drying the laundry. She hummed to herself cheerfully. She thought how her dear son was talking to someone other than her! The mother giggled to herself when she remembered how Reborn 'bullied' Tsuna with his toy gun.

Ignorance truly was such a bliss.

Also, Tsuna's expression when Reborn had called her 'Mama' for the first time. His face showed jealousy, which was rather understandable since he was the centre of his mother's attention. He certainly did not want anyone to just waltz in and steal his mother from him. But he kept quiet and glared at Reborn while Nana told him she herself had asked the baby to call her 'Mama'.

* * *

**"E-eeeek!"**

Tsuna was startled awake by the screech. He saw Reborn was apparently awoken by it too. He rushed downstairs in panic when he recognized the screech was his mother's.

Rushing to the outside, Tsuna saw his mother on her knees. He immediately went to her side and helped her up, "M-mum! W-what's wrong?! What happened?!" Her clothes and some of the laundry were drenched. They felt sticky.

"H-huh? O-oh, nothing, Tsu-kun. Somebody just accidentally dropped eggs and they got me." Nana smiled.

Tsuna frowned. He rushed to the gate and some silhouette in... _'Isn't that the Namimori Middle School Uniform?' _He thought. He felt rage inside him, but he needed to help his mother first.

Tsuna saw Reborn beside Nana.

"Are you alright, Mama?"

"Yes, Reborn-kun. Sorry to worry you." Nana gave Reborn a bright smile.

"Mum, go take a bath, I'll take care of the laundry." Tsuna may be clumsy and all, but he _did_ help his mom with the chores once in a while.

"Are you sure, Tsu-kun?" Tsuna nodded.

"Well, if you need any help, just ask me." Nana walked into the house.

* * *

**Replies:**

**sousie:**

Well, hard to say. I mean sure, Tsuna has temper issues, but Reborn IS Reborn. XD

**xXnazaraXx:**

T-thanks... -blush modestly and shot-

**xXxOtAKU-444xXx:**

Thank you! :D

** tsukuyomi. sakurachi:**

Cosplay? Hard to say, Tsuna's very shy and all. But the cosplay idea's good. Hehehehe... Ah, I considered it, but the match isn't as comical as the manga. Hahaha... But... -looks at Yamamoto- Thank you, you make me red, reader-chan.

**Anisthasia:**

Eh? That so? I-I never thought of it that way... I just can't catch up with complicated plots, so a simple-ish plot was better for me. I hope my future chappies will not dissappoint you!

** dio. rosetto:**

Ah, sorry. Tsuna's match isn't comical... -Laughs nervously- It's more of a beating up?

**momocolady:**

Thankies! XP


	7. The New Student Hates Me, Apparently

**Thanks for the suggestions on what I should do with Mochida's match!**

**I've thought about how it should be until Gokudera's battle. BUT I'M STILL INVITING SUGGESTIONS. DUUDEESSS.**

**Yeah, this is really slow, the story, I mean. But hey, at least one of the hot guardians makes an appearance!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR nor- wait, I haven't been making anime references recently.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The New Student Hates Me, Apparently**

Tsuna pondered on a few things. It was ridiculous no matter how you think. There was no way some jerks could just 'accidentally' dropped eggs onto Nana who was a few meters from the gate.

Tsuna concluded that the damned students must have been Mochida's lackeys. The kendo captain was such a child; he actually dared to prank his mother. Whether it was intentional to hit his mom or not, he did not give a damn.

What Reborn said really bothered him.

"Dame-Tsuna, you can never run away from a challenge. People around you would be affected too."

Just when was Reborn going to stop quoting Mochida?

Tsuna walked into his classroom. His classmates mostly avoided him even more that morning because of the murderous aura he emitted.

Kyoko thought Tsuna might be upset about Mochida, so she did not bother him and gave him space. Yamamoto was oblivious to Tsuna's aura and wondered why his friends were scared the wimpy brunette.

* * *

Reborn was watching Tsuna from a tree outside the window in a squirrel disguise. Yes, he was upset at Nana's incident as well, but it seemed to manage to convince Tsuna to accept the challenge, no doubt.

_No pain no gain, I guess._

Reborn was also expecting the Hurricane Bomb's arrival. He had called him yesterday, after seeing Tsuna's reluctance to fight.

* * *

Before starting the lesson, the teacher said, "We have a new student. Please come in." He gestured to the door.

A silver-haired teen walked into the classroom. His school uniform was not worn properly. It was not buttoned and had several punkish items like skull-shaped rings, tough-looking bracelets and stuff. It was a wonder the crazy prefect had not bite the new student yet.

"This is Gokudera Hayato. He'll be with us now, so please be friendly with him."The teacher said.

Gokudera glared at everybody which intimated some of them a bit. But most of the female students went crazy over him.

"He's so hot."

"I know! Do you think he's single?"

The guys were mostly jealous and felt threatened at the new boy who might steal the girls of their interest.

Tsuna unconciously glanced at Kyoko. He felt ticked off when he saw Kyoko was smiling. But unknown to him, that was just every day Kyoko. And she was happy there was another student there too.

Gokudera looked as if he was searching for someone; he kept looking around; scanning their faces. When his eyes landed upon Tsuna, his glared intensified. The brunette was confused, he was sure he never met the guy before.

The silver-haired teen walked over to Tsuna without saying anything, ignoring other people's curious stares. Tsuna arched an eyebrow. Suddenly, Gokudera gave Tsuna's table a harsh kick, but Tsuna remembered his otaku items were in his drawer. He did not want to scratch anything or have anyone to see it; he was sure his classmates would tell on him to the crazy prefect. So instictively, he quickly grabbed the table before it fell.

Tsuna sighed in relief and glared at Gokudera. The latter seemed surprised, the boy looked weak and pathetic; he expected him to cower or cry.

Unsurprisingly, no one bothered to show their concern for Tsuna, they were too distracted by Gokudera's physical appearance. Well, except for Kyoko, who gave a concerned look to the brunette.

"Woah, he just kicked Tsuna's table!"

"Who cares? He's hot, he can do whatever he wants"

"Oh my gosh, he's such a bad boy!" Somebody squealed.

"We're totally forming a fan club for him!"

* * *

Tsuna was walking in the hall during recess. He soon realized he had no idea where Mochida's class is. He felt nervous when he thought about asking people for directions. He considered to forget about Mochida's challenge, but he thought about his mother.

"Oi! Dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuna turned around and saw Mochida and his friends. They snickered at something they were whispering about. The brunette felt angry when he heard something like 'eggs' and 'prank'. If Mochida was the one who ordered them to do it, the kendo captain will **die.**

"So, dame-Tsuna. From the look of your face, I can tell you want to fight me." Mochida said in a mocking tone.

"Fine, I'll be waiting at the dojo after school. You better show up, dame-Tsuna." Mochida and his friends laughed and walked away.

Tsuna stood at the hallway silently. He muttered something to soft to be heard.**  
**

* * *

**"I will kill you, Kensuke."**

With Reborn's amazingly sharp sense of hearing he heard what Tsuna said perfectly despite being outside the window.

Reborn frowned at Tsuna's choice of words. The boy seemed to be serious. If he was, the baby would make sure he does not actually kill the kendo captain. After all, he did not want troubles about Mochida's murder. And it would make Nana upset too.

* * *

**Replies:**

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx:**

Thank you! ^v^

**dio. rosetto:**

No prob, and thanks for reviewing again! :D

**LadyinRedz:**

Thank you, but I've already know what to do with the match! Thanks for the suggestion, maybe I'll do that in the future!

**Anisthasia:**

Aww, thanks! -huggles-

**xXnazaraXx:**

That's why he's the sadist baby we all know and love. 3

**momocolady:**

Hmm, no, I don't think so. But I'm planning to let Tsuna have an otaku friend.

**Iaffup:**

Hahaha! XD Too bad for him, his hair would be white before he knows it!

**tsukuyomi. sakurachi:**

Watch Shingeki no Kyojiiiinnn! It's epically awesome! XD Aww, you're welcome! I'll try updating sooner! :D


	8. Then I Was Shot

**OH HELL. Over 50 REVIEWS, over 60 Follows and over 40 Favs?! Lemme cuddle you to death. -Hibari glare- ****Hehe. Cuddle to death. I could use that for a crack fic. XD **

**Anyway, I just wanna express my appreciation for all of you guys. EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU. ****I'm sometimes worried I'd hit a block soon, since I almost did. Geez, I wrote out my drafts for further chappies and idk what to think of them. Damnit, your awesomeness is making me tear up.**

**AGAIN, anyway, my holiday's almost here! Woot! Damn you, tests! Ahem.**

**I'll try to update once two or three days. Sooner if possible. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR and it belongs to the wonderful Akira Amano. -sparkles-**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Then I Was Shot**

Tsuna was not surprise how it seemed that almost everyone in whole school knew about the battle. Mochida had an unsurprisingly big mouth. He spread words about their battle in just a matter of hours.

Students tried as hard as they could to prevent any of the members of the Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee. They did not want them to spoil the epic battle. Especially the leader, Hibari Kyoya.

Even though it was officially just 'a friendly match', they can never be too careful when it comes to the Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee.

Tsuna went back to his seat, skipping the first period after recess, English, which totally never happened before. He went inside class after making sure their English teacher had already left.

Murmurs filled the air after the students of 1-A saw Tsuna.

"Is he seriously going to battle Mochida-senpai?"

"Geez, is there even any chance he'll actually defeat him?"

"Hahaha, I bet he can't even land a scratch on Mochida-san!"

"Yeah, dame-Tsuna looks so scrawny."

As Tsuna walked by Kyoko's seat, the girl pulled the end of Tsuna's sleeve. The brunette stopped dead in his tracks and his face felt warm.

"Tsuna-kun, I'm sorry."

Tsuna was a bit surprised Kyoko bothered to apologize. He gave her an odd-looking smile.

"N-no, that's ok, really." _Well, actually, I'm sure I'd get some bruises, but I'm going to put him into his place._

Little did Tsuna know, Gokudera was staring at the brunette with a troubled expression. He thought about his conversation with the legendary assassin earlier.

* * *

_"Oh, so you're the one who called me here." Gokudera was amused to see that the almighty Reborn was actually... A baby._

_"Yeah. I have a mission for you."_

_"Mission?"_

_"I'm sure you've heard of Sawada Tsunayoshi's battle with Kensuke Mochida."_

_"Those squealing girls kept repeating that to me." Gokudera groaned._

_Reborn smirked. His face then got serious. _

_"The mission is simple, really. All you have to do is to stop dame-Tsuna from murdering Mochida."_

* * *

Gokudera scoffed. _The scrawny brunette? Really? He looked so weak. But Reborn-san looked rather serious too. _He continued glaring at Tsuna.

Tsuna sensed something and looked up from his notebook. He saw Gokudera was glaring at him yet again. He stared at the silver-haired teen, not knowing what to do until the teacher walked in.

* * *

Last period just ended. Tsuna paled. Sure, he wanted to get revenge, but really, he was not physically strong like an athletic. No, he was sure even a little kid could run faster than him.

Every one of Tsuna's classmates rushed outside the door as soon as possible, wanting to get front seats for Tsuna's beating. The brunette arched an eyebrow. He started taking his time packing his stuff.

* * *

_'Okay... Kensuke said dojo...'_ Tsuna thought. '_Wait, where was it again? Damn. And there's nobody here to as-_'

"Oi, dame-Tsuna, what are you still doing here?" Reborn suddenly appeared behid Tsuna. The latter turned around, startled.

"You're lost, aren't you? And you dare call yourself a student." Reborn sighed. Tsuna shuffled his foot nervously, not wanting to admit it.

"Come on, stop wasting your time. A boss must always be punctual."

* * *

Tsuna sighed, which got Reborn's attention. "What it it?"

"R-Reborn... What do I do... I'm weak as a twig..." Tsuna sighed. He was standing behind the door that leads to the dojo. If the baby truly is his tutor, he might as well treat him like one.

Reborn arched an eyebrow. His student seemed so confident about 'killing' Mochida. So why was he so... Hesitant? He could sense Tsuna's will just now in the hallway, even if it had an ill intention.

The chameleon on Reborn's fedora crawled to his arm and miraculously ship-shafted into a gun.

"W-what?!" Tsuna was of course shock.

Reborn aimed the gun at Tsuna, which made the latter gulped. "Tsuna, do you remember what he did to your mother?"

That obviously was more than enough to make Tsuna angry. He frowned and started glaring at the door.

"That's right. I... I wanted- no, **I want to kill Kensuke**."

Reborn frowned at Tsuna's word. A boss should not be thinking about killing all the time. But he ignored it and cocked his gun. The brunette was too distracted to notice the sound.

* * *

Mochida stood at the dojo. The students were there as audiences, and were disappointed when the brunette had still yet to arrive.

The kendo captain smirked to himself. "If dame-Tsuna isn't here..."

Mochida's teammate leaned closer to him.

"That means I win by forfeit! Hahaha, Kyoko is mine!" Mochida let out a wicked laugh.

"What a dirty technique."

"You're low, senpai."

"Whoever said every senpai is smart and wise was dead wrong."

* * *

Kyoko frowned. Hana stood beside her with her arms crossed. Sure, she thought the boys were stupid monkeys to have this fight, but if it was a fight to win Kyoko's heart, she would at least watch it. Hana was still a girl who liked romance, after all.

"Hana-chan... What do you think happen to Tsuna-kun?"

Hana shrugged. "I don't know, but if he runs out of this battle, he's never dating you."

* * *

Yamamoto stood with his group of baseball teammates. He had been looking forward to the fight. The reason why they were actually doing this made him excited.

_'I mean, two guys actually fighting for a girl? Hahaha, it's so romantic!'_ Yamamoto's smile unknowingly brightened, which made the girls around him squealed loudly.

* * *

Gokudera was tempted to cover his ears when he heard the girls squealing for the black-haired boy. He cannot undertand why girls find that stupid smile squeal-worthy.

The silver-haired teen stood near where the fight would happen. _Well, if the scrawny brunette comes, that is. _

Gokudera had a mission to stop Tsuna from murdering the cocky-looking guy. He was sure if he succeeded, he would be able to finally join a mafia famiglia! _Though I highly doubt I'm even needed to carry out my mission. The boy isn't beating anyone anytime._

* * *

Most of the students soon started complaining about Tsuna's lateness.

"Is he coming or not?"

"This is wasting my time."

"That's it, I'm leaving."

_**BANG!**_

Everyone stopped talking when they heard a loud gunshot behind the door.

* * *

**Replies:**

**Iaffup:**

Poor guy. And he was so young. Literally. XD

**4fireking:**

Thank you, you certainly brightened up my day. :D Ah, please feel free to come back~ I'm afraid I won't be reading fanfics for a while now, school's pretty much a mess. But I think your archieve is quiet interesting.

**xXnazaraXx:**

I'm happy I can transfer Tsuna's frustration to you, dear reader-chan. XD

**pinkus-pyon:**

Thanks! v

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx:**

Thank you! ^u^

**Glassed Loner:**

Hey, if it isn't one of my fav reviewers! Oh no, that's okay. Nah, I think it'd be unfair if I didn't credit you. Like a disclaimer or something.

Spanner? Hmmm, sorry he strikes to me as the mechanic type and the I don't have time for other stuff than robots kind.

Don't worry, Tsuna's going to have an otaku friend in the future. I'm not letting him suffer! :P Ah, that was really my fault. Sorry, I just thought he didn't have to be a closet otaku at the last minute. XP

**SeCrEt YaOi AdMIreR:**

Really? Just by the weird name? D'awww... -hugs- It's like a masquarade ball. XD It'd be soo romantic- I mean, exciting.

**momocolady:**

Thank you! :)

**Anisthasia:**

Gurl, calm down yo, next chappie will hopefully be um... eventful. XD Thank you for loving one of my children. -bows- This story is like my kids, I mean. XD

**The Blood Hell-Raven:**

Hell yeah, for Spa- Vongolaaaa! Eeek! We shall fangirl now! I so love Eren! XD

You're so awesome, you bothered to review more than one chapter. ;v;


	9. Photos of Creepy Corpses

**HAAAIII GAAAIIISSS. Thank you all for the reviews, favs and follows, deeply appreciated! -hugs hugs-**

**Okay, finally. THE FREAKING BATTLE.**

**(It was more bloody in my head. But EH, whatevs!) I know Mochida's hair was pulled out (Which looked really painful) and I was irked by how there wasn't blood or any more reaction from Mochida. (I freak out when one strand of my hair is pulled. XD)**

**Might not be able to update for a few days! Last minute homeworks, but hey, at least next week is my holiday! HELL YEAH.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! ;v;**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Photos of Creepy Corpses **

**"REBORN! KILL KENSUKE WITH MY DYING WILL!"**

Everyone in the dojo flinched when they heard the roar. The door was kicked opened.

Gokudera quickly turned to the door and saw…

_'Is the wimp naked? Great, not only is he weak, he has stripping issues too.' _The silver-haired boy saw that Tsuna looked as if he were to kill. So he quickly stood on his guard, ready to carry out his mission.

Tsuna ran into the dojo semi-naked with only his boxers to cover-up what was left of his dignity.

"Kyaa, pervert!"

"Cover your eyes!"

"Dame-Tsuna's scrawny as expected!"

Mochida smirked. The brunette was already humiliating himself without Mochida's beating.

'_He won't win anyway. His armour and shinai weigh a ton, and the judge's one of my members, so he won't be raising dame-Tsuna's flag easily_.' Mochida cackled inwardly.

"Dame-Tsuna, I'll explain the rules to you-" Mochida was cut off when Tsuna punched his jaw.

The dojo was suddenly pin-drop silent. Everyone's jaw dropped, they did not expect Tsuna to be able to even lay a scratch on Kensuke Mochida, the kendo captain.

Kyoko gasped as Tsuna kneed Mochida's stomach. She flinched when the taller boy's arm was twisted to an unnatural angle. She wanted to stop them, but her feet were rooted to the floor and her voice was stuck in her throat.

Gokudera looked at the judge. He expected to see Tsuna's flag rise, but the judge was trembling. He pondered whether to raise the flag or not. He did not want to get beaten up by Mochida, but the kendo captain was being beaten up by Tsuna.

Mochida's screams of pain got louder. Blood ran down his mouth, almost every part of him was swollen. Everybody looked nervous at the brunette's killing intent.

Reborn was hiding behind the door, a frown marred on his face. He will not be surprised if Mochida's face or body looked deformed after this.

"**I'll kill you! Don't you dare go near mum ever again!"**

Tsuna's hands were on Mochida's throat. Before he could tighten them, he was suddenly pulled away by a pair of muscular hands.

"Brat, you're out of control! The damned judged has raised your flag already!" Gokudera yelled at the brunette, it was hard to get a good hold of Tsuna since he was trashing furiously.

**"Let me go! Let me kill him!"**

"T-Tsuna-kun! P-please stop!" Kyoko tried to run towards Tsuna, but Hana grabbed her arm.

"Kyoko, look at the monkey! He's crazy!"

The girls' words seemed to have gotten to Tsuna. He got silent. The flame on his forehead slowly sizzled away. Deeming it to be safe now, Gokudera let him go.

"H-huh… What happened…?" Tsuna collapsed onto his knee. He felt exhausted and his muscles were all sore.

"M-Mochida-senpai, are you okay?" The kendo members helped their captain to his feet.

"U-ugh… I-I haven't lost yet, damnit…" Mochida soon fell unconscious.

'_Did I do that?_' Tsuna thought warily. Memories of him beating up Mochida rushed to his mind. He winced when he remembered that he had actually tried to choke the kendo captain.

"Wow!"

"Amazing! He actually did it!"

"Hahaha! Serves that jerk right!"

Apparently, almost the whole school hated Mochida and his cocky attitude but kept silent for fear of his strength. They also seemed to have forgotten about Tsuna's attempted murder.

Gokudera scoffed and walked away, seeing his mission was already done.

Tsuna looked at his hands. '_Wow, they're covered in blood. Guess it was true…'_

Tsuna stood up shakily and walked to the dojo door. Students avoided him and made way for him.

Though the crowds were throwing compliments at him, they were smart enough to not made contact physically with the brunette.

* * *

Tsuna went to the toilet to change into his gym clothes and wash his hands before leaving school for home.

_'I think I heard a gunshot right before I lost control of my body…'_ Tsuna remembered that Reborn was aiming a gun at him just now. _'Just… Why was I suddenly so strong? And naked?' _He unconsciously rubbed his forehead.

* * *

"Tsuna-kun, welcome home! You're rather late today." Nana was a bit worried, Tsuna never wasted his time.

"A-ah… Just uh…" Tsuna could not tell his mother he was just beating up another student naked with his forehead ablaze, obviously.

"I told him to run laps, mama." Reborn suddenly appeared behind Tsuna. He had been following the brunette to make sure he does not snap. For a weak-looking guy, he had serious temper issue.

Tsuna should have been used to Reborn's sudden appearance by now, but he could not help but mentally screech every time it happens.

"Oh, no wonder you're in your gym uniform! Good work, Tsuna-kun." Nana praised.

Tsuna nodded nervously, feeling guilty about lying to his mother. He quickly walked upstairs to his room with Reborn following him behind.

* * *

"Reborn, what's with the gun? I'm pretty sure you shot my head just now." Tsuna sat on his bed.

"Well, I'll have to explain from the beginning." The baby somehow took a book larger than himself out of thin air. Tsuna's eyes widened, but decided not to question it.

Reborn opened the book and pointed to what seemed to be a family tree to Tsuna. "Your great-great-great grandfather is Vongola primo. Thus, you're a legitimate boss candidate to be Vongola Decimo."

"Vongola? Decimo?"

Reborn sighed. "Vongola is one of the most powerful mafia families of all time. You, Tsuna, are the candidate to be the tenth boss."

"B-but why me-"

"Shut up and let me explain." Reborn took out three photos.

"Enrico," Reborn pointed to a photo with a bloody corpse with bullet holes in his body, "was shot in a feud."

"Massimo here," Reborn showed Tsuna a photo with a young man drowned underwater, skin completely pale. "was drowned."

"Lastly, Federico was found." Reborn shoved the last picture of a pile of bones towards Tsuna's face, seeing that the brunette started paling from the first picture.

"E-EEEKK! Get them away from me!" Tsuna scrambled away from the photos.

The baby smirked. "So that means you're the last candidate alive. Congratulations."

Tsuna frowned. "I-I never agree to this! I-I should have a right to deny it!"

Reborn sighed. "True. But I'm going to train you until you become one anyway."

Tsuna tried to ignore Reborn when he realized his question was not answered.

"B-but you never answered my question regarding what happened at school just now…"

Reborn took out his gun, to which Tsuna tried covering his face frantically with his arms out of instincts, and took out a red bullet.

"This is what you wanted to know about."

* * *

**Replies:  
Anisthasia:**

Yay, we're one big happy famiglia! Thank you once again for your kind words and reviews!

**dio. rosetto:**

Haha, I know, I prolonged the fight for long enough. Aww, thanks! I thought Otaku! Tsuna would be too weird (It is, but you get what I mean. XD)

**ShinobiShingami58:**

I like giving cliffys~

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx:**

That's the Otaku Tsuna I know and love. :D

**Iaffup:**

You da man, Tsuna. :D

**Neko and Niky:**

Nah, I understand! Thanks for reviewing again!


	10. The New Student's Trying to Kill Me!

**Hai thar. Sorry for not updating for a while now! Like, days. I think. Life's been kinda busy, with school nearing its end (FREAKING FINALLY)**

**Thanks again for the favs, follows, and revs! :D I'm so happeh. Seriously.**

**(Still welcoming suggestions! I've thought of until Lambo's appearance, so I'm thinking of Bianchi's now.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, thank you very much.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The New Student's Trying to Kill Me?!**

"This is a dying will bullet. It's a special bullet developed only within the Vongola familiglia. It helps you to get into 'Dying Will Mode', where you're in a state where all safety switches are off. With this, you can harness great strengths."

"T-that's crazy."

The baby arched an eyebrow. "Is it? Didn't you just witness its power yourself just about an hour ago?"

"W-well..."

"I haven't finished explaining, dame-Tsuna. So clamp up your mouth." Reborn glared at Tsuna.

Tsuna nodded shakily. This was completely illogical! A bullet that seemed to be more powerful than any drug created?!

"The bullet enhances your strength, yes. _However,_it only works if you regret something. Meaning that if it didn't work, you won't be sitting here now."

"W-wait! W-what does that mean?! I'd have died?!"

Reborn's smirk answered Tsuna. The latter paled.

"S-so in short... The bullet helps to enhance one's strength if there's regret. If not, death...?"

Smirking, Reborn mockingly said, "Yup. Well done, Tsuna. Not many people get it at first."

"W-what about the gun?"

"This is just an ordinary gun. The green gun you saw at the dojo was my Leon-gun."

Tsuna opened his mouth to question the chameleon. But Reborn cut in, "Don't question it."

"T-then why did you even take out this gun?" Tsuna pointed to the gun in Reborn's hand.

"I just wanted to see your reaction." Reborn smirked.

* * *

Tsuna noticed something was different at school that day. Most of the students greeted him when he arrived to school instead of ignoring him as usual. Of course, some were terrified of him.

"Good morning, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko smiled brightly at him.

The brunette was confused. Should the girl still smile so innocently to him? He almost murdered somebody.

"G-good morning..."

"How are you feeling?" Kyoko's words were laced with worry.

"F-fine..." Why did the girl still care for him?

Seeing Tsuna's confused expression, Kyoko explained, "My brother told me that guys battle and fight all the time, so I shouldn't worry too much on it."

Kyoko's brother had a twisted and weird logic. But perhaps it was true. _'Well, most of the heroes in manga are always fighting.' _Tsuna thought. He almost _killed_ the Mochida, not simply just had a fight with him. But he kept quiet.

* * *

Tsuna remembered that Gokudera had stopped him from killing from Mochida. He decided to thank him and gathered the courage.

When it was recess, Tsuna vaguely remembered he saw the silver-haired teen near the school field from the window.

On Tsuna's way there, he was amused how students quickly made way to him as if he would attack them anytime. But he kept his face blank and continued walking.

* * *

Tsuna had finally found Gokudera. The latter was smoking, but the brunette tried to ignore that. Just as he was about to thank the silver-haired teen, Gokudera shouted to him, "I refuse to accept it! If a twig like you becomes the Tenth, the Vongola family's finished! _I'm_ the one who's fitted to be the Tenth!"

"W-what?"_ Why does he know about Vongola?!_

Gokudera took out two dynamite in his hand. Before he could light them, a squeaky voice was heard.

"Ciaossu, dame-Tsuna. I see you've met Gokudera." Reborn was sitting at the window casually.

"H-huh? Y-you guys know each other?"

"More or less." Reborn said nonchalantly.

"Reborn, were you serious when you said I could become a candidate as the Tenth if I kill the brat?" Gokudera said.

"E-EH?!" Tsuna screeched. '_I-impossible! Reborn said that I was a legitimate candidate since I was somehow related to the founder of Vongola! Does that mean Gokudera's actually my relative?! No wait, he said I was the** only** candidate alive!' _He thought.

"I'm dead serious. Now cut the chit-chat and continue on with the killing." Reborn gestured for them to continue.

Gokudera immediately took out a handful of dynamite and lighted them with his cigarette.

"WHAT?!" '_Where did the dynamite come from?!' _Tsuna thought. Now he was a bit curious but dreaded his situation.

The brunette barely escaped death when Gokudera threw the dynamite at him.

_'Can't believe he actually threw it! If this goes on, I'm going to die or get injured eventually!'_ Tsuna thought in panic.

"Gokudera is somehow able to hide his dynamite all over his body. Thus, he was named 'Smoking Bomb Hayato'." Reborn said.

'_The hell is this making me feel better! How am I going to escape this?!' _Tsuna continued to avoid the explosions. The area they were at was slightly isolated, so he could forget about getting help from others.

Tsuna eventually ran to a dead-end. He sweated bullets and turned around when he heard Gokudera light up a few more dynamite.

Gokudera was apparently feeling merciless. He took out a ridiculous amount of dynamite, muttering, "Triple bomb..." Unfortunately, one of them slipped from his hands, which eventually caused all the other dynamite to fall as well.

Tsuna was sure that the dynamiter would not be able to escape, and he had found his chance to do so. But he kept remembering how the teen prevented him from killing Mochida.

Before being hit by the explosions, Tsuna was shot in the forehead by Reborn's bullet, to his and Gokudera's surprise.

Tsuna's clothes bursted into fire, leaving him in his boxers only.

"**REBORN! RESCUE GOKUDERA WITH MY DYING WILL!"**

Tsuna began to diffuse the dynamite at an incredible speed. Gokudera's jaw dropped. This boy tried to save him despite his attempt to kill the brunette.

* * *

**Replies:**

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx:**

Thank you! ^u^

**Summer's Vice:**

Hehe, gracias! -/u/-

**xXnazaraXx:**

It's too complicated in an anime way, desu.

**Iaffup:**

B-but I did! Like, when he was shot! (I'll try looking for the right time to make him strip. XD)

**sousie:**

Lol, nope. Gokudera and Lambo are so dead. XD

**Anisthasia:**

Thank you, sis! Hehe, you're 16 too? What month were you born? I'm 10th April!


	11. The Tenth's My Saviour!

**Hehehe, thanks for the favs, reviews, and follows! ILY.**

**Btw, I wanted to tell you all about the title for each chapter. From the first to the previous chapters, the titles were like... Tsuna's POV or thoughts about the events in the chapters. This chapter's title is from Gokudera's POV! Expect something like this in the future! (They're really easy to guess, I had fun thinking titles. :D)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Tenth's My Saviour!**

Gokudera cannot believe it. The boy who he had just tried to kill actually saved his life!

Tsuna collapsed onto the ground. "Ow, ow, ow…" His muscles felt even sorer now. His hands were burnt, but at least the silver-haired teen was safe now.

"U-um, you okay?"

Gokudera stayed silent for a while, trembling. Tsuna tried to back away, thinking that he was going to explode or attack him again, but his feet were too exhausted. '_If I die, I'll haunt Reborn forever.'_

Gokudera walked over to the brunette shakily. Tsuna gulped and braced himself, prepared for his death. Then, the unexpected happened.

"I was mistaken! You're absolutely the one who's fit to be boss!" Gokudera suddenly kneeled down in front of the semi-naked brunette, startling the latter.

Gokudera looked up at Tsuna with admiration. "Tenth, I'll follow you from now on! Your wish is my command!"

"W-What?!"

Reborn walked up to them. "It's the family rule. The loser has to serve under the winner." He said simply.

"…" Tsuna honestly did not know what to say.

"Actually, I didn't really want to be the tenth boss. It's just that, when I learnt that the one who's supposed to be the tenth boss was a guy my age, I felt the need to test his strength."

"B-but I'm not…"

"But you're much more than I expected! You saved me despite my earlier shameful attempts!"

"N-no… I-I just wanted to thank you for preventing me from doing something I'd regret yesterday… W-we can just be normal classmates…"

"**Absolutely not." **Gokudera refused sternly. Of course, Tsuna was too cowardly to say anything.

"Congratulations, Tsuna. Gokudera became your subordinate because of your kindness and strength."

"W-w-what? H-he's not my subordinate! " Tsuna said. But upon seeing Reborn's prideful smile, he decided to not talk further.

'_This is ridiculous. My life is getting more and more anime-ish.'_ Tsuna thought.

Just then, as if the universe was trying to spite Tsuna, three punks walked to them with mischievous smirks.

"Hey, check it out, juniors skipping classes, eh?"

"Let's teach them a lesson about how bad it is."

"You can only skip class when you're a senior, kiddies."

Tsuna covered his face in embarrassment. He did not want any more people to be seeing him semi-naked.

"Tenth, please rest." Gokudera walked in front of Tsuna with dynamites in his hands. He glared at them.

"I'll get rid of them." He smirked deviously.

* * *

Gokudera stole the clothes from one of the punks and gave it to Tsuna. The brunette did not protest to it, seeing as they wanted to beat them up for skipping class-

"OH NO!" Tsuna suddenly screeched.

Gokudera immediately turned to Tsuna, "Tenth, what's wrong?!"

"I… I skipped class… Ugh… Damn…" Tsuna was tempted to punch the wall, but he did not want to break his fists.

"That's all?" Reborn said.

"H-hey, school is very important…"

"You can just go home now. Just pretend you're sick or something."

Tsuna looked as if he wanted to protest, but Reborn's glare convinced him. But he did not want to walk into class wearing somebody else's clothes!

Seeing the troubled look on his boss' face, Gokudera piqued up, "Don't worry, Tenth! I'll go pack your bags for you! Please wait at your shoe locker!"

The silver-haired teen ran off before Tsuna could say anything else.

'_Tsuna definitely has the bomber wrapped around his fingers_.' Reborn mused to himself.

* * *

Gokudera barged into the classroom. The student jumped at the sudden intrusion. He then brisk walked to Tsuna's table and started packing up his stuff carefully. Other students stared in curiosity and wondered why the teen was doing so.

Gokudera paused slightly when he saw Tsuna's miku mini figurine. He put it carefully into his pocket, thinking that it was his boss' precious treasure.

After finishing packing Tsuna's stuff, Gokudera packed his own things. He carelessly stuffed them into his bags, not wanting to let the tenth wait.

"Hey, where's Tsuna?" Hana asked.

Gokudera glared at the girl. "He's feeling sick. So I'm accompanying him back to his home." With that, he left with both his and Tsuna's bags.

* * *

Gokudera ran to the shoe lockers and smiled when he saw Tsuna.

"Thank you for waiting, Tenth!" Gokudera bowed deeply, which got Tsuna flustered.

"N-no… Thank you for helping me to get my stuff... Please don't bow… It makes me feel awkward."

"Sorry, Tenth. It wasn't my intention to make you feel so." Gokudera looked guilty, which made Tsuna feel bad.

"L-let's just go now…"

"Yes, Tenth!"

* * *

"M-mum, I'm home…"

Nana walked out from the living room. "Huh? Tsu-kun, what's wrong? School hasn't ended yet, right?"

Tsuna's face showed nervousness. "N-no…"

"Please allow me to explain, Sawada-san. The Tenth suddenly felt ill. So I accompanied him back." Gokudera said behind Tsuna.

"Oh? Who's this? Tsu-kun, is he your friend?" Nana's eyes shone brightly.

Before Tsuna could say anything, his mother gave Gokudera a hug. "Thank you for being Tsu-kun's friend! Oh, you have no idea how happy I am!"

Gokudera's face flushed, it was the first time he was hugged in years! Tsuna narrowed his eyes and his face showed pure jealousy. Gokudera noticed this and was conflicted. Should he push the Tenth's mother away or continue to stand there awkwardly?

Luckily for both Tsuna and Gokudera, Nana pulled away. "Oh, Tsu-kun, I knew getting Reborn-kun to be your tutor was a great idea! We should celebrate! I'll cook up a feast tonight!"

With that, Nana rushed to the kitchen.

"Tenth, I apologize." Gokudera bowed slightly.

Tsuna stared at Gokudera then sighed through his nose. "… N-no… I guess mum just likes you… N-nothing wrong with that…" _Great, now mum's giving attention to Reborn **and** Gokudera._

"L-let's just go to my room, I still have to fix my hands."

* * *

**REPLIES:**

**Anisthasia:**

Woah, only like, a few days apart. :D -Glaes at you- I don't like how you talk so affectionately bout Gokudera. HE'S MAAAINNN. XDD

**InSaNiTy-AnD-lIeS12340:**

PFFT- 'Tsun-dera', I never thought of it that way! That seriously made me laughed! XD

**Neko and Niky:**

Haha, don't make it seem like you're looking forward to his suicide. The fangirls will be sad. :P

I'll say about... Chapter 13 or 14-ish.

**Comedy-Neko-chan:**

That's what Reborn thinks what his students should do, lol :D

**Iaffup:**

Oh, you so _blow _me away with your bomb puns. XD

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx:**

Thank you! w

**meigetsuhikari:**

Powers? Hmm... I don't think so... Mostly are like canon's. Maybe his temper? I like bloodlust too. XD


	12. I Don't Want Subordinates!

**Hai you wonderful kiddies! Thanks for th favs, reviews and follows! 3**

**Enjoy this chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: I Don't Want Subordinates!**

Gokudera walked followed Tsuna into the latter's room. He looked around and saw that the room was mostly covered with anime products. He… did not expect that his boss' room would be like this.

When Tsuna saw Gokudera's confused look, he said, "You can't judge me." The silver-haired teen got flustered and bowed, "I'm sorry! I was just curious, Tenth!"

"Just sit somewhere, I'm going to get some stuff." Tsuna walked out of the room before Gokudera could offer his help.

* * *

Tsuna soon came back with a tray of a plate of biscuits his mother baked earlier and two cups of tea. He set the tray done and handed to Gokudera his tea. Of course, the silver-haired teen went flushed and said stuff like he did not deserve the Tenth's kindness and whatnot.

"Gokudera, you don't have to sit like that." Tsuna gestured to Gokudera's legs which were folded neatly under his lap. "Just cross your feet."

"N-no need for that, Tenth-"

"I assume you're an Italian, judging by your accent. It's rather similar to Reborn's." Tsuna deduced. "Italians don't sit like most Japanese do. I don't want you to cut off your blood circulation."

Gokudera's eyes shone with amazement. "The Tenth's kind and amazing as expected!" He then arched an eyebrow curiously. "You know from my accent? Not my physical appearance?"

Tsuna shrugged. "I'm not interested with people in real life. I prefer 2D characters." Slight disgust was heard when he talked about his disinterest.

Gokudera nodded. Then, he remembered something. He took out the Miku figurine from his pocket and handed it to Tsuna. To his surprise, Tsuna's face went from expresionless to happiness.

"Miku-chan... You're so cute... Hehehe..."

Gokudera smiled at how the Tenth was happy with his... toy. But hey, Gokudera would not judge his boss just because of that.

"Tenth, how's your hand?" Gokudera's expression turned serious.

"Oh, fine. I treated it when I was downstairs." Tsuna took out his cell phone and checked the time. "Ah. Gokudera, you can do whatever you want. I'm doing my homework now." He put aside his figurine.

Tsuna took out his homework and started doing his work silently. Gokudera was surprised, he expected the brunette to be lazy and ignore his homework. The silver-haired teen was practically a genius already, so he often neglects his homework.

So, for once in Gokudera's life, he took out his homework and started doing them.

Tsuna glanced at Gokudera from the corner of his eyes. The brunette smiled softly. He was not going to admit it, but it felt nice to have a companion by his side.

_'I wonder where Reborn is.'_

* * *

"Great job, Yamamoto!"

"Awesome as always!"

"Hahaha, thanks!" Yamamoto laughed cheerfully. He had hit another homerun for his team. His teammates started patting his back and praised him.

_'Hmm… Yamamoto Takeshi… His popularity and strength are needed in the family…_' Reborn was spying at them from the roof. '_His cheerfulness balances Gokudera's snappiness and his strength balance out Tsuna's wimpy body.' _He smirked.

* * *

Reborn came back around 3.30p.m. He went into Tsuna's room and was delighted when he saw Tsuna showing Gokudera his collection of DVDs. He thought the brunette would try to distance himself from the bomber.

"A-and, I got this for a really good price! I'm thinking of going there again soon!" Tsuna blabbered on with a slight smile, holding a DVD that read Sword Art Online.

Gokudera nodded in understanding with a grin. He was not exactly interested in otaku stuff, but was willing to try to get on his boss' good side. Besides, it felt good to see Tsuna's smile after having to see his blank expressions most of the time.

"Dame-Tsuna, training time." Reborn had told Tsuna that he would be training Tsuna often, but the brunette had frowned and tried ignoring it.

Tsuna paled and groan. Gokudera piqued up, "Tenth! I shall go with you!"

* * *

Training went…rather okay. They got back after about 3 hours later, about 6.30p.m. Tsuna was drenched with sweat. He was already tired from the fight with Gokudera, and Reborn just had to put him through his unreasonably exhausting training. Running around Namimori for 10 laps?! The silver-haired teen was holding it fairly well; he was physically fit despite being a smoker.

When Tsuna collapsed onto the ground out of exhaustion, Gokudera immediately helped him to the living sofa and began asking about the brunette's well-being frantically.

Tsuna raised his hand shakily, pointing to the television. Gokudera was confused, but turned on the device and got the remote for the Tenth.

The brunette switched to a certain channel and watched the second season of Kuroko no Basket. After a minute or so, he noticed Gokudera standing there awkwardly. Tsuna patted the seat next to him, boldly so as he was distracted by the television.

Gokudera's face was tinted red a bit from happiness. He decided to stay quiet and watched the show with Tsuna. Occasionally, Tsuna would explain the plot or characters to Gokudera without looking away from the television.

* * *

Tsuna's classmates were dumbfounded when they saw Gokudera following Tsuna like a lost puppy the next day. When questioned, Gokudera would chase them away with hs threats. Tsuna made no move to stop it, he did not want anyone to bother him, and he was too scared to even try to chase the silver-haired teen away. Besides, the silver-haired teen was not so bad.

Gokudera was a surprisingly good friend, if you ignore his cursing and attitude. He would lend his notes to Tsuna - as the latter was slow when it came to copying stuff - and inform him of the homework given when the brunette was day dreaming.

Sometimes, students would try confronting Tsuna about why Gokudera was with him. But most would always give up, they still remembered what happened to Mochida. Tsuna would ignore or just shrug when actually being asked.

Of course, Gokudera would chase away any students or teachers who attempted to bother his boss in any way.

* * *

This continued for a few days. Gokudera would continue being overprotective over his boss, go to Tsuna's house after school, study, watch anime - Gokudera was still trying to understand why his boss like it so much - and train together. Tsuna noticed Reborn would always be gone before training, but decided that it was not his business to pry.

* * *

One day, there was a surprise Mathematics test for the students of 1-A. Of course, most of the students groaned. Nezu-sensei was the teacher for Mathematics and Science, Tsuna was not surprise that the teacher liked to give these kind of surprises to them.

Tsuna was always nervous when it comes to tests, though he may not show it. What always prevented him from getting full marks were always clumsy mistakes or him over-looking something. It frustrated him to no end.

After finishing double-checking his answers, Tsuna decided to see how Gokudera was. He was not surprise to see the silver-haired teen to be staring at the paper with his feet up on the table. The brunette decided that the teen was the type who gave up on studies and does not know how important it is.

Gokudera turned around and saw Tsuna staring at him. His face was a bit tinted red and gave the brunette an enrgetic wave with a bright smile.

"Hey, you there! No communicating with other students!" Nezu-sensei shouted, which startled the other students.

"Tch, stay out of my business, old guy!"

"G-Gokudera, please apologize!"

Gokudera looked reluctant, but slurred out, "... Sorry..." which surprised the others.

Yamamoto looked at them in amusement. It had been days since Gokudera first came and kicked Tsuna's table. So why was he suddenly so clingy to the brunette?

_'Maybe Gokudera's finally realized his feelings for Tsuna!_' Yamamoto laughed to himself quietly.

* * *

It was recess. Tsuna, Gokudera and Reborn were at the rooftop eating lunch. It was mostly because cliché scenes happened at the school rooftop, according to the anime Tsuna watched.

"Dame-Tsuna, make Yamamoto your subordinate." Reborn said.

Tsuna spluttered out his lunch. "W-what?! R-Reborn, I'm not involving anyone else!"

"Well, you don't think you'll actually become boss with just Gokudera, do you?" Reborn gestured to Gokudera.

Gokudera grinned at the thought of being Tsuna's only subordinate. But then... what if Gokudera was sick or off-station? What if something happened to his boss? Who would protect Tsuna?!

Panicking, Gokudera said, "T-Tenth! I think you should get more subordinates! Or else you'd be in trouble!"

"You too? I thought you were on my side." Tsuna feigned a look of betrayal.

Gokudera was immediately guilt-ridden. "I-I just thought it would be best for you…"

Tsuna sighed. "I have no need for subordinates. I'm not becoming boss. I have my own ambitions."

Reborn kicked Tsuna's head to the side harshly. "Don't go against your tutor, dame-Tsuna. You'll do what I say."

"Ouch! Reborn, what the heck?! And who's Yamamoto?!"

Reborn sighed. "You can't even remember who stopped Mochida from punching you?" The baby remembered every thing well.

Realization struck Tsuna. "Oh yeah. But I'm still not going to make him my subordinate or anything."

Reborn stared at Tsuna. "Yeah, sure."

* * *

**Replies:**

**Tsuna 143:**

No, Tsuna's expression would be too scary for us fangirls. O-O

**Summer's Vice:**

-Refers to dictionary- Woah, man, no, no, no! O.O It's more like Tsuna's a mother's boy!

**Neko and Niky:**

Complex? Hahaha... ... ... I'm not much for complexity, despite how I find them to be interesting. My mind can't comprehend shizz liddaattt!

**Anisthasia:**

Sure, you can have all the Mukuro's and Hibari's in the world! -goes to corner with Gokudera creepily- Thank you! His mother complex issues was really fun to write. XD

**xXnazaraXx:**

That's the Tsuna I see here! Thank you! XD

**Comedy-Neko-Chan:**

Let's just hope Gokudera would stay with Tsuna despite his otaku-awesomeness.

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx:**

Thanks! :D

**Guest:**

Yes, I'm sure almost anybody would be a better dad than Iemitsu. I'M WILLING TO VOLUNTEER MYSELF AS THE LOVE-INTEREST ROOLLLLEEEE!


	13. I Should Be Living With My Dying Will!

_**EDIT: IMPORTANT!**_

**_To the 100th follower/favouriter/reviewer: You can leave a pm or review as a request you want for the story. It's okay if you haven't thought of it, I'll remember you! Though keep in mind, there's a possibility that it won't happen, coz I have to follow the mental plot I have. (Sorry, I can only do this, I dunno how else to thank you guys.)_**

**Heeyy! (Ahem, totally welcoming suggestions right now, I almost hit a block!)**

**Finally, Yamamoto's suicide! Some of ya have been waiting for this! XD**

**Damn, I notice that the number favs, follows, and reviews are reaalllllyyyyy close to 100! Gambate, minna-san!**

**Geez, I was gonna end this chappie with a cliffhanger, but the teeny-tiny kind part in my heart beat me up into not doing it. **

**Ah, what do you guys think of the new summary? Should I change it back to the shorter one?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own KHR!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: I Should Be Living With My Dying Will!**

Reborn had been spying on Yamamoto for the past few days. He wanted to make sure the teen was worthy to become Tsuna's subordinate. He cannot simply recruit somebody now, could he?

The black-haired teen always stay at school or at the park to practice baseball. Reborn noticed that Yamamoto was mostly alone, he did not practice with his teammates.

"Yamamoto, good luck! The whole team's depending on you!" One of them said while patting Yamamoto's back.

Smiling brightly, Yamamoto nodded. "Sure! Leave it to me!" It was obvious that they were depending on Yamamoto to win for them.

Reborn noticed the slight strain in Yamamoto's smile.

The baby wanted to spy longer, but he needed to train Tsuna now. So he quickly took off with a smirk, wondering how should he torture his student today.

* * *

After training and several of Tsuna's complaints being answered by Reborn's attacks, the baby went back to school. He saw Yamamoto standing at the field alone. He noticed the black-haired teen's wrist seemed to be swollened.

Yamamoto's usual cheery smile was not on his face but a frown instead. He looked at his hand; regret was shown in his eyes. His other hand was holding his baseball bat. He sighed deeply.

After a while, the teen left. Reborn was slightly concerned about it. After all, he planned to recruit Yamamoto as Tsuna's subordinate.

* * *

Tsuna was watching his anime halfway until Reborn kicked him in the stomach suddenly.

"OUCH! R-Reborn, what the hell is it?! Can't you see I'm doing something important?!"

"No. Dame-Tsuna, I have a mission for you."

"Ugh, w-what is it?" Tsuna sighed and gestured for Gokudera to turn the television off. He will just have to watch the rebroadcast. Despite wanting to complain how he just got back from training and how tired he was, he did not want to face Reborn's merciless attack.

"Go to your school, dame-Tsuna. Check how's Yamamoto doing." With that, Reborn walked out of the house.

Tsuna stared at the floor where Reborn was standing before in confusion. Yamamoto? Why?

"Tenth, are you okay?"

"F-fine. Gokudera, I'm going to school, so stay here." Tsuna stood up, rubbing his stomach in pain.

"Tenth, please let me follow you!"

Tsuna was going to say 'no' like most of the heroic protagonists, but stopped himself. He was weak, yes. Especially after training. And if Reborn's mission has something to do with combat or physical movements, it would be best to bring Gokudera with him.

"W-wait here." Tsuna went upstairs to pack some extra clothes. Who knows, maybe Reborn was planning to shoot him with the damned bullet again. Dying will whatever, he did not want to go around semi-naked again.

The brunette quickly went downstairs. Gokudera was waiting patiently for him at the door. He tried his best to not trip, especially in front of the silver-haired teen.

"M-mum, Gokudera and I are going to the park for a while."

"Okay! Have fun, but be careful, Tsu-kun, Gokudera-kun." Nana said.

Tsuna nodded and left. Gokudera bowed and thanked Nana before leaving.

_'Tsu-kun's friend is very polite. He follows Tsu-kun like a puppy, it's quite adorable.'_ Nana smiled fondly and chuckled lightly.

* * *

Tsuna and Gokudera arrived to their school.

"R-Reborn told us to check how Yamamoto's doing." Tsuna looked around for Yamamoto.

"Ah, Tenth! Is that him?" Gokudera pointed to the rooftop.

It was a bit far, but a silhouette was standing to close to the edge for anyone's comfort. Tsuna paled.

"C-come on, Gokudera!"

* * *

Yamamoto sighed. He looked at his sprained wrist.

"W-wait!"

Yamamoto turned around, startled. He saw Tsuna panting with Gokudera behind him.

"Hey, Tsuna, Gokudera!" Yamamoto smiled and waved at them with his other hand.

"G-get away from the edge!" Tsuna wanted to get closer to the apparently suicidal teen, but did not want to startle him.

Yamamoto stayed silent.

"Sorry, if you're stopping me, it's no use…" Yamamoto let out a sad laugh. "I'm such a failure. Even the baseball God gave up on me... I... I have nothing left."

Tsuna saw that Yamamoto's wrist seemed to be sprained, from the way he was holding it. "Yamamoto. I may not be able to understand you. _But so what?"_ He said it firmly.

Yamamoto got upset. "You don't understand-"

"Don't cut off the Tenth, stupid baseball-idiot!" Gokudera had enough of Yamamoto's drama.

"… It's nice that you have a real friend, Tsuna." Yamamoto smiled sadly.

"Huh? Don't you have other friends too?"

"That's only because of my baseball skills."

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto in confusion.

_"You see?_ Baseball is _all _I've got." Yamamoto walked nearer to the edge.

"I don't_ see_! Why the hell are you so kempt on dying?! Why not live your life with your dying will?!"

Yamamoto was startled by the shouting of the usual silent Tsuna.

"… I… I may not have thought about dying, but I've thought about killing. But then I thought about my mum. She's my only dear family. And…" Tsuna blushed a bit. "I have a crazy tutor and Gokudera now…" The said silver-haired teen flushed in happiness.

"So… I really don't want to die now. I'd rather live happily for now." Tsuna sent a crooked smile to Yamamoto. The brunette was not used to smiling, but it was obviously a sincere smile, nonetheless.

Yamamoto could only gaped. Tsuna got flustered when he realized what he just said. "U-um, bye! I'll be going now!"

"W-wait!" Yamamoto unconsciously pulled Tsuna's sleeve. The brunette's clumsy feet fell backwards, causing both of them to fall off the edge.

"WAAAHH!"

"TENTH!" Gokudera rushed forward to grab his boss, but alas, he was too late.

'_N-no! I don't want to die yet! I have so many things to live for!' _Tears trickled down from Tsuna's eyes. '_I wish to save Yamamoto… At least he'll be missed more than me!'_

As Tsuna fall passed a window, he caught a glimpse of Reborn with his gun.

**BANG!**

"**MID-AIR REBORN! SAVE YAMAMOTO WITH MY DYING WILL!" **Tsuna suddenly got a rush of energy. He ran down the building and caught Yamamoto.

"Tsuna?!" Yamamoto was startled by Tsuna's appearance, forehead ablaze, semi-naked and all.

"**DAMN! CAN'T STOP!" **Tsuna tried slowing themselves by applying more force into his feet on the building. Even the dying will bullet could not save them, apparently.

**BANG!**

Tsuna was suddenly shot by another bullet. A clump of his hair suddenly grew ridiculously long and became spring-like. Surprisingly, it softened their landing when they hit the ground.

Yamamoto stared at the brunette in amazement. "Woah."

"Y-Yamamoto, are you okay?!"

"Yeah!" Yamamoto smiled. "You're really amazing, Tsuna! Just like you said, do it with your dying will!"

They started to laugh, relief that it was finally over.

"Tenth! Are you alright?!" Gokudera, who just ran down the stairs, went to Tsuna.

"Y-yeah. Just exhausted…" Speaking of exhaustion, the ground looked really soft.

"Stupid baseball-idiot! You almost killed the Tenth with your stupidity and drama!"

"Hahaha, sorry! Sorry!" Yamamoto laughed.

Their quarrels continued on until Yamamoto pointed out that Tsuna was asleep on the ground.

"Ack! Tenth, don't worry, I shall bring you home now!" Gokudera took out clothes - He spotted some clothes were coming out of Tsuna's bag - from Tsuna's bag and put them on for the unconscious boy.

"Hahaha, you're like a mother hen, Gokudera."

"Shut up." Gokudera turned away before Yamamoto could see the pink tinted on his face. He carried Tsuna on his back and started walking back to Tsuna's home.

"Hey, you going to Tsuna's house? Mind if I follow?"

Gokudera was going say 'no', but then remembered that Reborn wanted Tsuna to recruit Yamamoto as his boss' subordinate. As much as he hated the cheerful-idiot, he trusted Reborn's judgment.

"Fine." Gokudera muttered. Yamamoto grinned even more brightly.

Reborn was watching them from a distance. _'Family acquired.'_

* * *

**Please review, favourite, or follow if you like! :D**

**Replies:**

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx:**

Thank you! w

**Comedy-Neko-Chan :**

... Yeah, I didn't notice it... XD He's slightly a romantic (Or at least in his mind, he likes to pair people) in this story. :P Hi girl who also likes 5927! -waves-

**Anisthasia:**

Thank you! Yes, don't worry, I'll hide Gokudera reeaalll gooooddd. Huhuhuhu...-nosebleed-

**Iaffup:**

Kirito's just freaking kawaii! U Sorry, but I personally like Miku the best! Gumi's cool too! And her hair is teal (Like, blue and green mixed), not blue!

**meigetsuhikari:**

I'm sure this chappie answered your question, dearie. :D


	14. I'm Somewhat Curious About The Bazooka

**Guys, thank you. Thank you for your favs, reviews, and follows... Sniff. ILY. I LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**Ah, I wanna thank DreamSymphony and Mai96. Either one of them is the 100th follower. (I try tracing it, but I got them too. Which really confused me. DX) ****Geez, I feel so old and happy now. **

**Still welcoming suggestions though, you lovely!**

**Please review, favourite or follow if you like the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: I'm Somewhat Curious About The Bazooka**

It was a fine day in Namimori. Sawada Tsunayoshi, of course, stayed home watching anime and rearranged his manga. At least, that was what he planned.

Reborn decided to tutor him. Tsuna wanted to protest to it, since it was a Saturday. And especially since it was quiet for once as Gokudera and Yamamoto were not by his side. It was just yesterday did he rescued Yamamoto from splattering onto the ground. Today, he just wanted to remember what it felt like to live an ordinary life.

Tsuna did not protest much because he did not want to get his face pummeled by the baby. The boy was glad Reborn said that he was going to be tutoring him Mathematics, one of Tsuna's favourite subjects.

So Tsuna and Reborn made a deal; Reborn can tutor him whenever he liked, but he cannot harm or damage Tsuna's room or his otaku stuff in any way.

"… The answer is five over three." Tsuna said after he finished a question given by Reborn.

"Correct. Onto the next question." Reborn was sort of disappointed. He wanted to punish Tsuna by using his Leon-hammer, but Tsuna got his answers right so far.

"Hey, I can see that you're upset about your student getting right answers." Tsuna was annoyed by how Reborn would sigh every time he got a question correct.

"DIE, REBORN!" A sudden shout was heard.

Tsuna turned to the window. He saw a kid in a cow-suit holding a gun standing on one of the branches of a tree outside Tsuna's window.

"Uh…" Tsuna pointed to the kid. He did not know what to say. But Reborn ignored him and continued teaching.

"Your handwriting is too messy, dame-Tsuna."

The kid seemed to be annoyed at being ignored. He aimed the trigger at Reborn and pulled it.

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna freaked out, but was relief to hear not gunshot. The gun was either fake or out of bullets.

**_CRACK!_**

"GUPPYYAAA!" The branch broke, causing the cow-kid to fall off.

"H-HEY! K-KID, YOU ALRIGHT?!" Tsuna promptly went to the window. He could not ignore a dying child outside his window now, could he?

Tsuna was relief to see no body on the ground. _'Maybe he went away.' _He was not that fond of children anyway. They were too noisy and destructive for their own goo-

The kid slammed Tsuna's door opened and started laughing obnoxiously. "Long time no see, Reborn! It's me, Bovino Lambo! Gahahaha!"

"This is important. Remember it well." Reborn said while pointing to the book to Tsuna.

Seeing that the baby was ignoring the cow brat, Tsuna decided to do the same.

"Damnit, don't ignore me!" Lambo ran to Reborn with a sharp knife.

Before Tsuna could scream bloody murder, Reborn was somehow able to throw Lambo off to the wall without his eyes off the book.

"H-hey, if you're gonna fight with your friend, at least do it outside my room!" Tsuna felt more concerned for his room than he did for the cow brat.

Lambo got up shakily, parts of him were bruised.

"I-I AM LAMBO-SAMA, 5-YEARS-OLD, A HITMAN FROM THE BOVINO FAMIGLIA! FAVOURITE FOODS ARE GRAPES AND CANDIES AND I, LAMBO-SAMA, WHO MET REBORN AT A BAR, JUST TRIPPED!"

"Pathetic." Tsuna could not help but said out loud. He noticed that the kid also had an accent similar to Reborn and Gokudera's. Does that mean he was an Itali-

Lambo ruffled with his afro and got out a bazooka.

"Tadah! This is the 10 year bazooka! If shot, you can switch with your future self for 5 minutes!"

Tsuna was amused by how imaginative the kid was. But seeing that Reborn was still ignoring Lambo, he decided to do the same.

Lambo pouted at being ignored. He took out something from his afro again.

"Oh, what's this?"

_'A-a hand grenade?! IS THIS KID FOR REAL?!' _Before Tsuna could react, Lambo pulled off the pin and threw it to Reborn.

But luckily for them, Reborn was able to smack the grenade away. It hit Lambo, causing the kid to fly out of the window.

The grenade exploded midway in air and probably along with the kid too.

"Uh…. He was annoying, but you didn't need to be so harsh, Reborn…"

"I don't know him." Reborn said nonchalantly.

"Eh?"

"Anyway, the Bovino family is a rather small famiglia. I don't associate with lower rankers."

_'Woah. Arrogant, much?'_

* * *

Tsuna was not really surprise to see Lambo with them during dinner.

"Ah, Tsu-kun, did Lambo-kun and Reborn-kun fight? If so, you should be the middle man and stop them! You're the oldest one among them, after all." Nana said, before leaving the house, saying she needed to run some errands.

Tsuna grumbled. He did not want to get between the two kids. He had seen how brutal Reborn treated Lambo. He was fine with just watching from the side.

Lambo apparantly did not learn anything from his previous encounter, he took his fork and threw it at Reborn. And of course, Reborn smacked it back to Lambo's forehead.

"Waaahhhh!" Lambo cried loudly. He took out his bazooka again and aimed it at himself.

_'T-that's the bazooka from before!' _Tsuna was sort of curious about it, but did not want the room to be covered in Lambo's blood.

Lambo pulled the trigger.

**_POOF!_**

Pink smoke engulfed Lambo and the room. Reborn was still eating his dinner, ignoring whatever was around him.

Instead of a gunshot like expected, Tsuna heard a poof instead, which confused him greatly.

"Goodness. It seems like I'm back to ten years before." A young teen with black hair said. He was standing where Lambo was before.

"W-who are you?!"

"Ah, long time no see, young Vongola. It must be your first time seeing the ten-years-later bazooka in action." Then teen grinned. "Thank you for taking care of me, I'm cry-baby Lambo."

"What?! No way! H-how…?" Great, Tsuna was starting to believe this nonsense.

"The person shot with the bazooka will swap places with themselves from ten years in the future for five minutes." Teenage Lambo explained.

"You… Certainly have grown." Tsuna was dumbfounded by how much the brat had changed. Perhaps the power of puberty could do that to him too some day.

Lambo gave a cool smile to Tsuna. He then turned to Reborn. "Hey, Reborn. It's me, Lambo. I've changed, haven't I?"

To Lambo's distress, Reborn was still ignoring him and chewing his food. Lambo frowned. "T-that's okay then! I'll use my skills to get your attention!"

Sparks crackled from Lambo's horn. He charged to Reborn like a bull chasing red. Unsurprisingly, Reborn held out his fork and Lambo's head was impaled with it. Tsuna winced at it when he heard a crack.

Lambo trembled. "To… Tolerate…! WAAHHH!" He started crying like a 5-year-old. "The younger Vongola is a meanie!" He ran out of the room. Tsuna shrugged.

"Reborn. It's either you're too scary or Lambo hasn't changed at all." Tsuna went back to his seat.

"Both." The baby smirked.

* * *

**Ah, TYL bazooka. I'm gonna have fun with that. Huhuhuhu.**

**REPLIES:**

**Belletiger BT:**

I thought of them going to anime event, but was trying to search for the right time. :P Oh, I like your training methods idea! Thank you!

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx:**

Thank you! U

**Anisthasia:**

Whhaaa- you like Yamamochi too?! XD Gurl, you can't have everyone! XDD

**Guest:**

Thanks for the suggestions, guest-san! But to be honest, I'm not much of a fan of all27, unless it's crack-ish. :P But I might be able to insert some hints.

**Comedy-Neko-Chan:**

Only the power of suicide can take Tsuna's eyes off anime! Wait, that didn't sound good.

**InSaNiTy-AnD-lIeS12340:**

... I can see that happening. XD I should try eating sushi more often!

**InvisionVision:**

Awww, thanks! It's fun writing him coz of that!

**xXnazaraXx:**

Thank you for your happy laugh!


	15. I Don't Trust the Baseball Freak!

**Thank you all for the favs, follows, and reviews! Woot, reach 100 reviews! Yaaayyy~**

**Woah, 100-ish favs and reviews. I'm looking at you, favs. But I love you. Geez, seriously, you guys tell me how I can show my appreciation!**

**Still welcoming suggestions! Please review, favourite, and follow if you like this! (FYI, I'm trying to finish Daily Life Arc soon, but I'm nervous about Mukuro's arc...)**

**Oh, I've planned up till Haru's appearance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: I Don't Trust the Baseball Freak!**

_'Hmmm… How weird, Gokudera wasn't waiting for me as usual… Maybe it's just the Monday blues..._' Tsuna thought as he walked to school alone. The silver-haired teen normally waits at Tsuna's gate, but today he was not.

"Hey, Tsuna!" Tsuna turned around to see Yamamoto walking to him with a bright smile while waving cheerfully with one of his hand. His other hand was bandaged.

Tsuna's blanked eyes brightened a bit and a small smile made way to his face. "… Hi." Of course, he was still a bit shy. "H-how's your wrist?"

"Oh, good! Your mum was really wonderful, she helped me with it! My dad brought me to the doctor and he said it'll take about six to eight weeks to recover! He also said I was lucky it was only a sprained wrist! I'll be playing baseball soon in no time!" Tsuna smiled tiredly at his chattiness. "What's wrong? You have bags under your eyes."

"N-nothing. Lambo was being annoying." Tsuna's expression slightly darkened, which made Yamamoto shivered internally a bit. "… He damaged some of my stuff with his tantrum and grenades… Damn kid. If it weren't for mum, _I would have…"_ He started muttering something softly to himself.

"Hahaha! That's kids, right? Tantrums and uh… Grenades…?" Yamamoto tried lifting Tsuna's mood. He laughed heartily, Tsuna eventually joined in with a chuckle.

* * *

Gokudera was spying on Tsuna and Yamamoto from a distance. He was boiling mad. The damned baseball idiot dared to-

"Ah! He elbowed him!" Gokudera unconsciously crushed his packet of cigarettes out of anger. _'Damn you, baseball idiot… Being clingy to the Tenth… Who the hell do you think you are?!' _As much as he respected Reborn's choice, he still could not whole-heartedly accept the cheerful teen.

"If you hate him so much, then test his strength. Though it's useless, really. I've decided he'll be in our famiglia." Gokudera heard Reborn's voice behind him. Unlike Tsuna, Gokudera was not surprise. The baby was after all the strongest hit man. He can appear anywhere he wanted.

"R-Reborn-san! Please rethink about it! He's just a normal civilian, what does he know about the mafia?!" Gokudera called the baby 'Reborn-san' after seeing Tsuna seemed to respect – fear, actually - him. Reborn was already gone when Gokudera turned around. _'Huh… Either Reborn was too fast or I was just hallucinating stuff.'_

* * *

The students were slightly surprised at Yamamoto's sprained wrist. The girls fretted over it and his teammates were worried for their victory in the approaching tournament. They were also surprise at how he was completely friendly with the brunette when they both seemed like strangers just last week. Yamamoto just laughed it off and said, "Tsuna's a really great guy! He helped me out when I broke my hand!" which of course made the said boy flushed.

They concluded that Yamamoto was merely too kind for his own good when he decided to hang out with the aggresive brunette.

Kyoko just smiled. She was glad Tsuna seemed to be more social than before and had wonderful friends, even if the silver-haired teen was too ill-tempered.

* * *

Class started when their teacher walked in. Tsuna, of course began doodling inside his notebook.

Tsuna felt happy, but did not show it. Having another not-so-destructive friend was sort of refreshing. For the past few days, Gokudera had been threatening everyone - except his mother - who was a few feet near the brunette. The silver-haired teen would praise Tsuna in the middle of the class when he got an answer right or stuff. This of course, flustered the shyer boy a lot, since Gokudera was very enthusiastic and did not hold back his compliments.

Most of the female students were dissapointed at Gokudera's absence, of course.

Now that Tsuna looked around, Yamamoto was missing too. He went out before class started and had not come back since.

Anyway, where were both Yamamoto and Gokudera? The latter did not skip class after befriending Tsuna, and the cheery boy was not at baseball practice.

_'Wait. **Both** Yamamoto **and** Gokudera?_' Tsuna was well aware of how Gokudera seemed to be a fused bomb around Yamamoto. But Tsuna always tried to make sure no casualties happened. But now both of them were gone. And if something happened-

Tsuna stood up abruptly, his chair almost fell backwards. Everyone jumped by the sudden movement.

Before leaving the room, Tsuna muttered to the teacher, "… I'm going out for a while…"

Kyoko saw Tsuna walked to the opposite direction of where the toilet was. He was rather pale too_. 'Maybe he's going to the nurse's room…'_

* * *

Tsuna went to the seemingly abandoned school field when he heard an explosion.

To Tsuna's horror, he saw Gokudera throwing his dynamites at the black-haired teen. The latter was trying to avoid the dynamites, but his face did not show fear. Instead, it was more like playing a game. It was like he was not bothered by his bandaged wrist even by the slightest!

"Oh hey, Tsuna!" Yamamoto pulled Tsuna's arm along with him as he run. He just_ had_ to run past Tsuna.

"W-wait! Don't drag me along to your death!" Tsuna had no choice but to run now.

"Hahaha! I'm just playing a game! See, if those sparks of Gokudera's toys got me, I'm out!"

_'I think Gokudera literally means it.' _Tsuna could not help but worry about his friend's idiocy.

"G-Gokudera! S-stop throwing the dynamites already!" Tsuna kept shouting, hoping it would reach Gokudera's ears.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gokudera's anger kept building up as Yamamoto continued avoiding his explosions. Reborn was watching carefully behind Gokudera. He was making sure the teen did not actually kill the cheery Yamamoto. Finding another subordinate for Tsuna was troublesome.

Reborn smirked when he saw Yamamoto dragging Tsuna along with him. Though he had to make sure the wimpy boss was not killed from the explosions, he had confidence in Yamamoto.

The baby thought it was odd that the silver-haired teen did not notice Tsuna's shout of distress, since he had a sixth sense when it comes to the brunette. Reborn concluded Gokudera's mind was just too clouded with anger. He should do something about his temper.

* * *

Tsuna panted heavily as he ran; he was a few feet away behind Yamamoto. '_Maybe Reborn's trainings aren't so bad after all… I'd have collapsed by now in the past. But still, why the hell was Yamamoto not breaking any sweats?! His wrist was sprained, damnit!'_

"Gahahaha!" I've found you, Reborn!" Tsuna's blood froze for a while. Was that Lam- "I'm Lambo from the Bovino famiglia! I've just received a weapon from the boss since I'm such a hard worker!" Lambo took out a missile launcher.

Normally, Tsuna would have shouted or freaked out, but he was too busy worrying about Gokudera's dynamite; the amount seemed to have increased!

Lambo frowned at being ignored. "To… Tolerate…" He sniffed. He aimed the launcher at Reborn and pulled the trigger. But it was too heavy for the seven-year-old. So, Lambo accidentally shot it towards Tsuna.

"WAAHH!" Now Tsuna was dead. There was no way he could escap-

**_POOF!_**

Gokudera stopped throwing the dynamites. The explosion sounded different than the previous ones caused by his dynamites.

"Phew, that was close. You alright, Tsuna?" Yamamoto managed to grab Tsuna out of the way with his quick instincts.

"I… I… I-I'm still… alive…?" Tsuna's eyes were a bit teary and he looked pale, still shocked at his almost-death. Gokudera walked up to them, guilt-ridden that he almost killed his boss. "T-Tenth, I'm sorry! I didn't know you were there!"

Tsuna got flustered as Gokudera started bowing frantically as the latter apologized. "N-no, that's ok…" _I think._ "Just… What were you doing?"

"I… I was just testing out Yamamoto's strength to see if he's worthy to be your subordinate! Reborn-san suggested it… _I think._" Gokudera muttered the last part. Then he scoffed as he looked at Yamamoto. He jabbed the latter's chest with his finger. With a cool smile, he said, "Good job. You protected the tenth. So I've no choice but to accept you as a famiglia."

Yamamoto smiled. "Hahaha, I don't get it, but does that mean I'm officially in the game? Sweet!" Tsuna had given up on telling Yamamoto that it was not a game and decided to stay silent at his naïvety.

"**But**! _I'm_ the Tenth's right-hand man! You're just the background character."

Laughing, Yamamoto said, "You're pretty funny!" He turned serious but still had a smile, "But I won't withdraw from being the right-hand man, Gokudera. How 'bout we switch?"

Gokudera began to feel threatened; he did not want anyone else to be the Tenth's right-hand man! And so, they began arguing, though it was mostly Gokudera shouting and Yamamoto laughing.

'_Well… At least they're getting along… In a way.'_ Tsuna smiled.

Reborn was just amused at how Yamamoto thought it was all a game. But what Gokudera said bothered him. The baby had not talked to the silver-haired teen for today before Gokudera's 'test' for Yamamoto.

Reborn shrugged. _'At least Gokudera accepted Yamamoto as a subordinate.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Lambo from the future was looking at them silently. He wanted to go chat with the younger Vongola, but he remembered how this Tsuna was not as kind as the Tsuna in the future.

Then, sounds of the grass ruffling were heard. They were not made by the wind but... footsteps.

A silhouette walked up to Lambo silently with a murderous aura.

The teen tensed when he sensed it. Being in the mafia since birth had made him sensitive to the atmosphere. Slowly, he turned around shakily. Before he knew it, a plate of the most powerful poison made contact with his face. The sensation was all too familiar to him.

**"GYYAAAAHHHHH!"**

* * *

**Replies:**

**Anisthasia:**

D'aw, a one big happy family, desu. XD Thank you, Anisthasia-san! Your kind words touched my souls deeply... Sniff...

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx:**

Thanks! :D

**Comedy-Neko-Chan:**

But we all love him as he is the sadist that teaches (and loves) our Tsu-kun. XD

**Iaffup:**

Unless the TYL Tsuna is like, maximum hot. I would so reconsider choosing TYL Tsuna over the kawaii shota Tsuna. Maybe.

**death angel alice:**

Yay, Parents!8059 ftw! XD OMG, GURL. I actually had some of the things you said in Chapter 20-ish! You must be psychic! Won't tell which though, hehehe. -shot- Gosh, I bet Tsuna would be so touched to meet a real life doraemon. XD


	16. A Thing Or Two About Gokudera's Past

**Hey! Again, I wanted to thank you for all the favs, follows, and reviews you've been giving this story! I deserve this love not, for that, I shall indeed work harded. - Trying to sound shakespeare-ish**

**As the title has said, this chap is mostly bout Gokudera's past. Next chappie would be about Kyoko giving Tsuna her rice balls, I think.**

**Ah, still welcoming suggestions, dearies! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own KHR!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: A Thing Or Two About Gokudera's Past**

"W-what was that?!" Tsuna was startled by the sudden scream of terror.

To their surprises, they saw teenager Lambo collapsed onto the ground, an unknown substance was stuck onto his face. It even seemed to be sizzling and producing a horrible stench.

A silhouette was standing behind the unconscious teen while holding a plate of… something.

Gokudera and Yamamoto ran towards to the silhouette. But the silver-haired teen suddenly collapsed as well when they neared it and started muttering incomprehensible things.

"Woah, Gokudera! You okay?" Yamamoto crouched besides Gokudera.

"… S… Sis…" Yamamoto was confused. '_Sis?'_

The silhouette, a young woman with a scorpion tattoo on her left shoulder, saw the silver-haired teen and gasped. "Gokudera! Are you okay? Don't worry, big sis is here!" She started hugging Gokudera, which made the latter turn pale. He pushed the woman away and ran to a distance and began puking.

"R-Reborn, is he okay?" Tsuna was still distant from them, but he heard enough to know the woman, Gokudera's older sister, apparently, somehow murdered Lambo.

"Yeah." The baby replied.

The woman froze when she heard the voice. She gasped when she saw Reborn.

"R-Reborn! My love! I've missed you so much!" The woman hugged Reborn affectionately with teary eyes.

Tsuna was freaked out enough to actually go to Lambo's side. "Uh… Yamamoto… Will both of them be okay?"

Before Yamamoto could reply, a puff of smoke engulfed Lambo. When the smoke cleared up, Lambo was eating a lollipop.

"Gyahaha! Lambo-sama just got candy from the future Tsuna! I like him better than you!"

Gokudera was irritated that Lambo dared to talk like that about the Tenth despite looking extremely ill. "D-damn… y-you…" He smacked the lollipop away from the kid.

Tsuna felt a bit bad for Lambo. He _was_ just a child after all. "T-that's okay, Gokudera…" Lambo started crying hysterically, which made Tsuna's pity for the kid lessen. Eventually, the kid ran home crying for, "Mama!" which made Tsuna clenched his fists.

The brunette looked at the woman, who was still hugging Reborn and was shouting of her love for the baby, which was creepy to Tsuna.

"Gokudera, who is she?" Yamamoto asked as he offered his good hand to Gokudera. The latter smacked his hand away.

Gokudera wanted to refuse to answer, but seeing the curious look on his boss made him talked.

"Well… She's my older sister, Bianchi… And... I… Hate her. Like... a lot." Gokudera glared daggers at the air in front of him. He cannot get himself to actually look at Bianchi.

"W-why...?" Tsuna was surprised at the teen's deep hatred. In fact, the teen even seemed to be... scared...?

Gokudera went even paler. "I... used to live with my sister until I was eight at our mansion."

Yamamoto and Tsuna's eyes widened. _'Gokudera's actually rich?!'_

"When I was..." Gokudera thought for a while. "... Six or something, I was supposed to perform the piano for the first time for the guests in one of the luxurious parties my dad held."

* * *

_"Hayato, here! Big sis made it for you!" Teen-age Bianchi smiled as she walked to the backstage with a plate of biscuits._

_Gokudera smiled softly. "Thanks." He took one. Little did he knew, as the biscuit neared his mouth, death was too._

* * *

"Hahaha, it can't be_ that_ bad!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Shut up and listen!" Gokudera snapped, which startled Tsuna. "Sorry, Tenth!"

Tsuna shook his head. "N-no, just continue, please..."

* * *

_6-year-old Gokudera walked to the piano on the stage cooly. He was trying as hard as he could to not look nervous, his dad always told him to never show weaknesses in front of others, especially the mafia._

_The guests applauded as Gokudera bowed and took a seat in front of the piano._

_The child was going to play one of his favourite pieces, 'Moonlight Sonata' by Beethoven. He placed his fingers on the keys gently. Just as he was about to start, an unbearable pain suddenly shot into his stomach. It was as if a concentrated acid somehow made way into his stomach._

_But Gokudera's will to perform well was not going to deflate just because of a mere stomach ache! He raised his trembling fingers and attempted to play the song._

* * *

"But that was only the beginning." Gokudera stared into the distance.

Tsuna was more concerned about Gokudera's moist eyes than the story.

* * *

_Instead of the usual beautiful music produced by the elegant dance of Gokudera's fingers, he heard horrid music instead. He attempted to stop his fingers, but his nerve cells seemed to have numbed._

_After what seemed to be hours, Gokudera's fingers finally stopped. He was too embarrassed by the bizarre performance to worry about his twitching fingers and stomach ache._

_Surprisingly, the audiences clapped as if their life depended on it. _

_"Wonderful!"_

_"Brilliant!"_

_Gokudera's father was of course, in a good mood when the guests rushed to him and told him how his son's performance was wonderful and they had never seen something like it before._

_So when Gokudera was lying on his bed, his father walked into his room after knocking the door._

_"Hayato, great job! All the guests were crazy for your performance!"_

_Gokudera smiled shakily. The pain in his stomach was still killing him, but he was glad the humiliating performance was not all for nothing. He saw a silhouette behind his father, which turned out to be his sister._

_"Hayato, what's wrong?" Bianchi walked towards Gokudera._

_"I-I'm just tired." The child started to sweat like crazy, partly because of his pain and the fact that he concluded that Bianchi's biscuits was the cause of it._

* * *

Gokudera groaned and massaged his temple. "Then my dad decided to make me perform more and more often. Thus, Bianchi would make those... damned substances every time. I couldn't refuse it because I know that it was the only way I could play 'in a special way'."

Tsuna and Yamamoto could not help but feel bad for their friend.

"... That terror traumatized me mentally and physically deeply. So every time I look or even see a photo of her, my stomach pains automatically comes back..." Gokudera held back a sob and covered his face with his hands.

Tsuna did not know what to say but to pat Gokudera's back comfortingly. Yamamoto soon followed suit. Gokudera wanted to slap the latter's hand away, but he did not want the Tenth to misunderstood him. Besides, telling that story seemed to have made his pain increase.

* * *

**REPLIES:**

**death angel alice:**

When facing Byakuran, Tsuna would be like, "Reborn, I can't fight him. I just touched his wings, and it was _faaaaaaabbbbbbbb!"_ "Why thank you, Tsunayoshi-kun."

And when facing adult Reborn, "You remind me of someone who tortures me all day." "You're an idiot. I thought you're smart."

Hahaha, exams? -shivers-

**Iaffup:**

You're too excited about Lambo's death, dear. XD

**meigetsuhikari:**

Thank you!

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx:**

Thanks~

**Anisthasia:**

True that. I don't like it when my bro plays with my toys- I mean stuff! Nuuu, Yamamoto's naivety and Gokudera's temper is what make them awesome and kawaii! Poor Squ-chan and Goku-chan, they're already cursed with bad temper when they were born.

**thestupidanon:**

Oooh, I love your puns! XD No wait! -grabs your arm dramtically and sparkles appears- Please, at least tell me your name before the clock strikes midnight. (ILY too, dearie, I could never hate someone who likes my story!)

**Belletiger BT:**

Haha, Tsuna would be sent to the asylum for personality disorders. But that's a great idea though, th club thing, I mean.

**Comedy-neko-chan:**

Lolz, too late. TYL Lambo can never run from Bianchi. XD Maybe.


	17. R-rice Balls? S-sure

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews, follows, and favourites! You're all so wonderful! May Hibari bless you all with his bites! -sounds dirty but whatevs-**

**Geez, chapter 17 already? Woah, time sure fly fast, and I noticed it hasn't been one month since the first chapter! Congrats me! -gives self handshake-**

**Also! If I were to add some twists in Ryohei's personality, what would it be? Suggestions still welcomed!**

**Please review, favourite or follow if you like~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own KHR!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: R-rice Balls? S-sure...**

"Bianchi, why are you here?" Reborn asked. He saw Tsuna and Yamamoto huddled up around Gokudera and were trying to comfort the silver-haired teen.

Bianchi, who was still hugging the baby, croaked out, "I'm here to bring you back. This place isn't suit for a hit man; you belong in the dark, bloody and cruel world."

"I've told you, Bianchi. I have a job to raise Tsuna, so I can't."

Bianchi got silent. She slowly let go of Reborn. "I see."

* * *

"S-so, Reborn, why does it seem like Bianchi likes you a lot?" Tsuna could not help but ask. He was really curious. He had seen how Bianchi looked at Reborn. He knew for sure she was bad news despite never talking to her. Since Bianchi and Gokudera were siblings, he could safely say that Bianchi was another dangerous person from the mafia. Unfortunately for Tsuna, his mother decided it was more fun with more people in the house.

"She's my fourth lover." Reborn said nonchalantly.

"D-do you even understand what that means?!"

Reborn smirked. "Don't question your tutor's knowledge, dame-Tsuna."

"T-then why was Lambo attacked? C-can we really trust her?" True, the poisonous substance Bianchi possessed was really effective, Tsuna could tell just by glancing at the teen Lambo's deformed face.

"You've learnt to not trust others easily. Good." Reborn nodded in satisfaction. "It's probably because he looks too much like her ex, Romeo." Reborn took out a picture from thin air. Tsuna learned to not question it and took a look at it.

It was a picture of a man about Bianchi's age. The woman was slightly blushing and had her arms around the man-

"W-what?! They look exactly the same!" Tsuna squinted at the man's face. "B-but even if he was her ex, she didn't have to try to, well… Kill him."

"Apparently, it seems that they broke up due to some arguments they had."

"What happened to him?" Tsuna could not imagine dealing with any women that dangerous.

"He died of food poisoning."

Tsuna suddenly had the temptation to just jump out of the window when his mother called him down for dinner.

* * *

Tsuna walked out of the house and saw both Gokudera and Yamamoto there arguing over something _again._ Gokudera noticed his boss and grinned.

"Good morning, Tenth!" Gokudera was still embarrassed that he almost cried in front of Tsuna and Yamamoto, but they both understood that the story was too tragic to even bring it up.

"Yo, Tsuna!"

Gokudera had learnt that Tsuna would get annoyed easily by unnecessary noises, so he did not tell the baseball player off like before, though he was tempted too.

They walked at a relaxed pace. They still had about 45 minutes before school started. Tsuna liked to be punctual, though he sometimes just study, sleep, or think of otaku stuff at school.

The air was filled with Yamamoto's blabbering about baseball stuff and Gokudera arguing that it was not worthy enough for the Tenth to listen, but the cheery teen laughed it off.

"Tsuna-kun!"

Tsuna turned to see Kyoko. His heart started speeding up, his whole body started to feel warm for some reason. "M-morning."

Gokudera had noticed how his boss had looked at the girl in class. So out of support for his boss' love life, he hesitantly grabbed Yamamoto's arm and ran off, "Tenth! We're going on ahead! Please be careful!"

"A-ah, Gokudera, Yamamoto…"

"Your friends are really active, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko giggled. Tsuna nodded and unconsciously covered half of his face with his hand to cover his blush.

"Ah! You know, today's home economics class is to make riceballs! Tsuna-kun, would you mind to eat some of mine?"

"…" Tsuna stayed silent, his mind was trying to process what Kyoko had just said. Realization struck him like thunder.

"Y-yes!"

* * *

"Don't you think they would make a cute couple?" Yamamoto said to Gokudera. They both arrived to school earlier than Tsuna. Their rare appearance together made some of the girls squealed.

"Dunno. But if the Tenth likes her, I'll respect her." Gokudera replied.

"But… I thought you liked Tsuna too."

"Of course I do! The Tenth's the kindes-"

Gokudera was cut off by Yamamoto's laugh. "N-no, I meant that you like _like _him!"

The silver-haired teen stared at Yamamoto for a while. When he realized what the baseball freak was implying, his face was boiling hot. "Baseball idiot! Sick! Moron! Buffon!"

"Woah, hey, calm down. Is liking Tsuna that way really so bad?" Yamamoto's good hand went over his sprained one instinctively. He would not want to injure it any further. Especially since Gokudera had an aggressive temper.

"N-no! It's just that I admire him deeply! A-and…" Gokudera ruffled his hair with his hand as if troubled. "You wouldn't understand, baseball idiot."

"I doubt it! I've been watching romance movies since… Well, forever!" The black-haired teen laughed happily. Gokudera rolled his eyes at him.

"Hey, hey, who're you giving your rice balls to?"

"Hmm… I don't know… I was hoping Yamamoto could accept it!"

"I wanna give Gokudera some too! He's so hot!"

"Hahaha, I doubt he'd accept it."

A girl sighed. "Yeah. He's too fond of Tsuna..."

Gokudera was about to shout at them for talking about Tsuna as if they were insulting his wonderful boss, but the said boss came into the classroom with Kyoko behind him. This gathered some of the students' attention, including his two friends.

"Hope you like it, Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko sent a bright smile to Tsuna.

Tsuna's face was pure red and it felt too hot to be normal. His heart was speeding so fast, he was sure his heart would stop any minute now. He quickly nodded; he did not trust his voice enough to express his gratefulness.

Yamamoto sent Tsuna a sly look when the brunette went back to his seat. "So? How was it?"

"W-what?" Tsuna spluttered.

"How was your date?" Yamamoto wriggled his eyebrows. Gokudera would normally scold Yamamoto for teasing the boss, but he was curious as well.

"I-it wasn't a date… S-she… She just offered to give me some… Some of her rice balls for home economics…" Tsuna lowered his head and looked at his clenched fist on his laps. His face was not as warm as before, but he felt he could get a nosebleed or a fever if this continued.

"Denial!" Yamamoto poked at Tsuna's arm with his good hand.

Tsuna covered his face with both his hands and plopped onto the table.

Seeing that Tsuna was at his limit, Gokudera decided to cut in. "Idiot! Stop teasing the Tenth already!" He gave the baseball player's arm a good punch. Yamamoto's laughter was not wavered by it somehow, which irked the silver-haired teen more.

* * *

**REPLIES:**

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx:**

Thanks!

**Dana-Rats:**

Aww, thankies!

**thestupidanon:**

(Yesh, I don't lie about love, desu) Thank you, but I honestly think that I don't really have any writing styles, I just write like others if I think it's interesting. Yup, I love vocaloid! Especially Miku!

**Arco27 luvr:**

It's not Goku-chan's fault that his sister just likes feeding him poison cooking. ;p

**Anisthasia:**

No, no, no, you don't wanna kill people with your poison cooking now, would you? ABout your gola mosca of the future, yes, there's something liddat in chapter... 20-ish, when Irie-kun appears. Though it's only a lil bit. Yeah, the box weapons, I almost forgot about them! XD Thank you, Anisthasia-san!

**comedy-neko-chan:**

Eh, TYL Lambo will survive. Somehow. IDK, TYL techonology's must have improve somewhat for poison cooking, right...? Careful there, Tsuna's a mama boy! DX


	18. They Somehow Think I Confessed Did I?

******Heyy~ Thank you guys again for the reviews, favourites, and follows! 3**

******I know it's been slow lately, the story progress, I mean. But I'm trying to involve some of the important (I think) events, like when a character is introduced. So I tried adding some humour into it. I know the story at start may seem dark (Believe me, I didn't know how it turned into humour too) at first, but I'm slowly trying to make it funny-ish but also dark-ish.**

******Suggestions still welcomed, deary! **

******Also, I'm working on another story, but will probably upload it soon! Still thinking of a title. :/**

******Please review if you like the story~ (P.S. : Another otaku shows up, and I'm sure some of you know who it is -winks winks-)**

* * *

******Chapter 18: They Somehow Think I confessed. Did I?**

_Tsuna was standing in the middle of the classroom alone. Kyoko appeared in front of him with a plate of rice balls. _

"_Tsuna-kun, here." Kyoko smiled at Tsuna. The rice balls seemed delicious. It was neat and carefully made. _

_The brunette blushed. He nodded shyly then reached for it. Just as he was about to put the rice ball into his mouth, he noticed the rice ball… seemed weird… It was emitting a horrible stench. He could see bugs and other stuff that should not be mentioned in the rice ball._

_When a worm from the rice ball crawled onto Tsuna's hand, he shrieked and threw the rice ball away._

"_Oh… Tsuna-kun, do you not like it?" Kyoko began sobbing into her hands._

"_N-no! It's… It's just that…" Tsuna panicked. He did not mean to make Kyoko cry!_

"_That's so shameful, Tenth." Tsuna heard Gokudera said, but did not dare to turn back._

"_Tsuna, you're too mean. I shouldn't have let you save me." Yamamoto's voice came. He sounded unusually upset._

_Tsuna thought of ways to comfort Kyoko, but his mind came to a blank. He pulled Kyoko's hand gently off her face and opened his mouth to say something._

_But Tsuna's voice was stuck in his throat. He saw… Bianchi's face. She was smirking. "What's wrong, Tsuna-kun? Do you hate me that much to throw my love away?" He heard Kyoko's voice came from Bianchi's mouth._

* * *

Tsuna jumped awake from his seat, which startled both his companion. He panted slightly and looked around the room for any sign of Bianchi. He sighed in relief when he found none.

"Tenth, what's wrong?" Gokudera asked. He felt a bit guilty when he thought he woke him up when he and Yamamoto were arguing again.

"N-nothing… Just a nightmare…"

Yamamoto laughed. "I didn't know you can get a nightmare at this age! What was it about?"

"Uh … I think it was about Bianchi…"

Gokudera almost fell off from his seat. "A-a-about her?!" He held the urge to puke.

"N-no! I-I meant about… Um… Reborn's training!" Gokudera seemed to fell for it. "Oh." He sighed.

Tsuna still felt a bit sleepy. So he folded his arms on his table and plopped his head onto it. His mind soon drifted into a daze.

The classroom eventually seemed noisier, he heard some footsteps walked past him and ignored the noises. Again, footsteps neared him. He noticed it stopped just in front of him. He felt confused that Gokudera was not chasing whoever was in front of him.

The brunette noticed that he did not hear Gokudera or Yamamoto's voice. He was suddenly worried; the silver-haired teen might be causing some harm for the cheery teen. He suddenly was not very sleepy as he thought about his near-death experience with Yamamoto last time.

Tsuna lifted his head slowly. His eyes fluttered opened and-

"Ack!" The teen jumped slightly. Right before him stood Sasagawa Kyoko. Her face was almost directly in front of Tsuna's.

"Ah, Tsuna-kun, you're awake! I was thinking whether to wake you up or not!" Kyoko giggled at Tsuna's previous response.

"H-huh?" Tsuna was surprised at Kyoko's presence. He noticed that Yamamoto and Gokudera were gone. He looked around to look for them and to avoid Kyoko's stare. He saw his two friends standing at a corner near them. Gokudera was giving him an encouraging nod while Yamamoto was giving him a thumbs-up for some reason.

"Tsuna-kun, here's some of my rice balls!" Kyoko placed a plate of rice balls in front of Tsuna. The teen remembered his nightmare from before and became hesitant. Kyoko noticed this and her smile drooped slightly.

"Oh… Do you not like it?" Tsuna felt a sense of déjà vu. This was too alike to his nightmare for his comfort.

Yamamoto went to Tsuna's side and gave him a pat on his back. "Come on, just eat it!" Gokudera was surrounded by some girls who were offering him their rice balls, so he did not notice it.

"Ah, you can have one if you like." Kyoko smiled.

"Tenth, I will take a bite for you." _To make sure no poison is in it. _ Gokudera suddenly appeared besides Tsuna, having broken the girls' hope harshly already.

"Seems good!" Yamamoto smiled.

Tsuna was about to take one, but noticed something. The rice balls in his dreams were probably made by Bianchi. This was ridiculous; there was no way Bianchi could-

The brunette noticed a silhouette resembling Bianchi's behind the door. He mentally flipped a table when the figure seemed to have smirked at him.

'_I… I must eat it! B-but I'll die if I do…'_ He screeched internally.

Tsuna's panic rose when both his friends reached for the rice balls. When the rice balls neared their mouth-

"Y-you'll die if you eat it!" Tsuna smacked the rice balls from Gokudera and Yamamoto's hands. Needless to say, they were shocked by this.

* * *

Reborn smirked. He aimed his gun well and shot_. 'You protected your family, that's what makes a boss.'_

_**BANG!**_

* * *

"**REBORN! EAT THE RICE BALLS WITH MY DYING WILL!" **Tsuna began chomping on the poisoned rice balls. When he finished it within seconds, his iron stomach growled to eat some more. He dashed across more of the female students holding their own rice balls.

"Huh?"

"Wah! My rice balls!"

"Tsuna's eating them!"

"S-stop him!"

"N-no way! He's scarier than ususal!"

It was partially thanks to Tsuna's reputation and the effects of the dying will bullet that nobody tried to stop him.

Bianchi meanwhile was frozen on the spot, dumbfounded. "N-no way… My poison cooking didn't work…?" She growled. "Damn you, Vongola Decimo! I'll get my Reborn back one day…"

* * *

That night, Tsuna had asked why Bianchi was still staying at his home, to which Reborn simply said, "Isn't that obvious, dame-Tsuna? She's your tutor for poison cooking. You'll need to know poisonous substances well as a mafia boss." Tsuna of course refused it continously until Reborn had Leon to transform into a gun.

The next day, Tsuna stayed back at home. He was suffering from severe cases of nausea and indigestion, though he insisted on going to school. His mother told him to rest well, still confused on what happened to her son. Reborn assured Nana by saying, "Tsuna liked a _girl's_ cooking too much, he ate all of it." Nana brightened up, thinking that her son was finally charmed by a girl! She was somewhat right, actually.

When Yamamoto and Gokudera –Tsuna said he should not skip school just because of him- dropped by to visit from school, they told him something that made Tsuna confused.

"You were manly, Tenth! If possible, I admire you even more!" Gokudera's eyes shone brightly.

"Good job, Tsuna. Your words definitely got through Kyoko." Yamamoto smiled.

"Huh? My words? W-what did I say?" Apparently, word about Tsuna's 'confession' got to everyone very soon. Little did they knew, Tsuna was just trying to prevent the deaths of his friends, not confess to the girl who somehow made his face go warm with just a smile. Maybe.

* * *

**REPLIES:**

**Belletiger BT:**

Ahahaha! That's a good idea! XD I'll find time for that!

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx:**

Thanks~ /

**Iaffup:**

Ugh, I hate time paradoxes stuff... They're so confusing. But what you say huh... Hmmm, I think only TYL Lambo isa ffected by the poison cookings, so the child Lambo is pretty much safe from it. Plus, TYL Lambo is probably treated by the advanced medics.

**death angel alice:**

You're a true fangirl. Oh hey, what's your fav pair with Tuna? :P

**Anisthasia:**

Ohohoho, I'm glad you noticed Yamamoto's matchmaker-ishness. -sly look-

**Comedy-Neko-Chan:**


	19. You Swim Faster Than Haruka Nanase!

**Hi~ Just wanna thank you all for the favs, follows, and reivews!**

**Check out my other story, 'It Started With A Dare', please! Though I'm currently working on the second chappie!**

**Suggestions still welcomed!**

**Updates for Otaku Boss might be slower, but I'll still update ASAP! ****Omg, I'm so psyched about writing Hibari's character! (He's not exaclty my favourite, but he's pretty hot.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: You Swim Faster Than Haruka Nanase!**

"I've finished marking the math test from before." Nezu-sensei said. Most of the students gasped, having forgotten all about it. Tsuna on the other hand, was anxious about his grade. Would it be a 100? Or did he make yet another mistake?

The brunette soon drifted into a daze. His mind reacted only when his name was called.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna quickly got up, get his paper from the teacher and quickly went back to his seat, stumbling a bit. He peeked at his paper.

Gokudera was watching his boss' movements. He was curious about Tsuna's grade, but was rather confident in his ability. So when Tsuna's expression turned sour, Gokudera was tempted to attack the teacher. Nezu-sensei must had sabotaged the Tenth's-

"So, Tsuna, how was it?" Yamamoto, who sat nearer to Tsuna than Gokudera asked. Tsuna turned to him unenergetically with eyes deader than usual. "... 98... Just... two more marks..." He began scratching his hair in frustration.

"Hey, now! It's pretty good! Mine is only 30!" Tsuna's immediate reaction was to stare at Yamamoto in disbelief as the cheery teen continued to laugh happily.

"H-how can you still laugh?!"

"Huh? Shouldn't I?"

"... You... Damn it..." Tsuna was not troubled when others got worse marks than Yamamoto. But it sort of bothered him since they _were_ friends.

"Gokudera Hayato." The teacher unconsciously scoffed. The damned punk's result was unbelievable. Of course, the said punk snatched it out of Nezu-sensei's hand rudely. He immediately went to Tsuna's side.

"Tenth, why are you so upset?"

"I... Just two more marks... two more..." Tsuna grumbled. He shook his head. "Gokudera, how's yours?" He gestured to the silver-haired teen's paper.

"A-ah... It's nothing." Gokudera handed his paper to Tsuna. His boss arched an eyebrow. Was his grade poor like Yamamoto's-

"W-what?! Full marks?!" Tsuna almost fell from his seat. He then thought about how unfair the world was. Here, he was always studying, and he remembered clearly that Gokudera hardly gave a damn about his education.

"Ahahaha, yeah... But I'm sure that stupid teacher just got the markings wrong!" Gokudera tried cheering Tsuna up. But the brunette shook his head. "I lost. You're a genius." He gave a dramatic sigh, which guilt-tripped Gokudera. Yamamoto laughed cheerfully as usual. The other students just stared at them in curiosity.

* * *

Tsuna and Gokudera were walking back to Tsuna's house. Yamamoto was not with them as he had to attend to extra classes, but he said he would drop by later. Reborn had tagged along with them halfway, both of them were not aware of the baby's presence.

"Ah Tenth, I'm going to buy some cigarettes, please go on ahead without me." Gokudera said. He stopped in front of a market. Tsuna was not going to question how the other teen was going to accomplish his task if he was not over 18 years old. '_The_ _mafia has a way'_, Reborn's voice echoed in his head.

"No, that's okay. I'll just wait here." Tsuna gestured Gokudera to go in the market. The silver –haired teen nodded gratefully and dashed into it.

A person ran up to Tsuna. He or she was heavily clothed in armours and wielding a hockey stick.

"Good afternoon." A muffled voice that seemed to be a girl's was heard.

"U-um... H-hi...?"

The girl –apparently – went into a battle stance. But Reborn was sure this person was not from the mafia, judging by the way she was holding her guard. Ao he decided to let Tsuna handle it by himself.

"You've been hanging around Reborn-chan too much, I know. You're obviously a bad influence! Every time I saw him, he's beating up somebody or holding his toy gun!" The hockey stick went near Tsuna's face. "For that, I challenge you. If I win, stay away from Reborn-chan."

The girl started swinging the hockey stick like crazy at Tsuna. "E-eek! Stop it!" He continued avoiding the attacks. He held his head and ran around, shouting for help. He knew well Reborn would just stare in amusement.

* * *

Gokudera walked out of the market and was searching for his boss. "Huh? Where's the Tenth?" He looked around.

"H-HELP!"

"TENTH?!" Gokudera quickly rushed to the source of the voice. When he reached near the riverbank, he found a person in armour holding a hockey stick-

"You! Who the hell do you think you are?! Attacking the Tenth!" The silver-haired teen was sure that was a hit man sent by some rival famiglia. He took out his dynamites and lighted it with cigarette. "Die!" He threw them at the 'hit man', making sure his boss was out of range of the explosions.

* * *

Tsuna saw dynamites from the corner of his eyes. He quickly avoided them out of reflexes, and was safe from the explosions. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for the girl. The explosion caused her to fall into the river.

"H-HELP!" _T-the armour is too heavy...!_ The girl took off her helmet. She desperately tried to keep herself up to get air.

_'W-what should I do?! It's partly my fault, since Gokudera was probably trying to protect me! I-I have to save her!' _Tsuna panicked. He cannot swim. Even if he could, the current was too stro-

"Shut up and save her already, dame-Tsuna."

**_BANG!_**

Tsuna's body fell limp into the river, to everyone's surprise.

"**REBORN! SAVE THE DROWNING GIRL!"** Tsuna's head went ablaze, all his clothing but his boxers were burnt.

"Hahi?!" The girl was of course startled by the semi-naked boy's appearance.

"**HOLD ON TO ME!"** Tsuna pulled the girl up bridal style, which made the girl flustered.

* * *

"**You stupid girl!** Do you have any idea how you could've harmed the Tenth?!" Gokudera lashed out. The girl was crouching on the floor, with her head covered by her hands. The brunette assumed she was crying.

"G-Gokudera... You shouldn't be too harsh..." Tsuna tried to calm his friend down. She did mention that she was trying to help Reborn, but Tsuna's the one that really needed help.

The girl mumbled something incomprehensible, which got the attention of others.

"Hahi! You were so cool! 'Hold on to me!' How romantic!" The girl got up and started squealing.

"P-please stop." Tsuna was flustered; he did not mean it that way!

"Haru is sure you swam faster than Haruka Nanase!"

"Who the hell is that?! And of course the Tenth can swim faster than anyone!"

"Geez, of course you wouldn't know what I meant!" Haru crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue. She looked at Tsuna, who for some reason looked shocked.

"Haruka Nanase? As in, the main character from Free?"

And that was how Tsuna knew that Haru, the girl who tried to attack him minutes ago, was a fellow otaku.

* * *

**REPLIES:**

**death angel alice:**

Woah, you really like pairing involving Tuna-chan. Oh hey, I like most of those pairs too! High five! Curse you and your great grades...! GASP, 8095?! Crack, but interesting...

**Anisthasia:**

Hahaha, yeah, Tsuna's sorta blind to human, or actual emotions. I like Yamamoto as matchmaker, it seemed so fitting! XD

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx:**

Thank you!

**Comedy-Neko-Chan:**

Dude, the main character never gets break, that's like, the anime law. So Tsuna should be honoured to have all the burdens on him. XD


	20. I'm Going to be Tsuna-san's Wife!

**Thank you for the favs, follows, and reviews! **

**Wow, the previous chapter was more well-received than I initially thought. Guess you must have waited for Haru, huh.**

**Still welcoming suggestions!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: I'm Going to be Tsuna-san's Wife!**

Tsuna suddenly realized he was naked. Well, semi-naked, but whatever.

Before Gokudera could offer his boss his clothing, Tsuna quickly rushed home in embarrassment, still-naked. It was something that he would never want to remember. It did, however, involved kids pointing and people whispering though.

But Tsuna could vaguely heard Haru said, "I'll come to your house later, Tsuna-san!" just before he left. He hoped the girl was just kidding. Despite her being a fellow otaku, she looked troublesome.

Affter cleaning himself up, Tsuna plopped onto his bed. He started humming the opening song of 'My Sister Can't Be That Cute!'

Suddenly, he heard the door opened. He turned to the door to see both Gokudera and Yamamoto standing there. The latter was looking at everything inside Tsuna's room with surprise.

"Good afternoon, Tenth." Gokudera bowed.

"Yo, Tsuna! I need some help with some homework!"

Tsuna quickly got up from his bed. Did his friends see him-

"Ahaha, what song were you humming just now?" This got Tsuna blushing heavily out of embarrassment.

"Stupid! Don't question the Tenth! He can sing loudly or hum quietly as he like!"

Tsuna cleared his throat to get his friends' attention. "P-please just keep quiet about that." He cleared his throat nervously and decided to change the subject. "Yamamoto, what about your homework?"

Yamamoto set his stuff down on Tsuna's table casually, which made Gokudera reprimanded him for being rude to his boss. The cheery teen was oblivious to it and took out a piece of paper. "The teacher said to get everything correct or else I'll fail it." He laughed nervously.

Tsuna stared at it. Some of it were easy enough. No wonder the teacher wanted all of it correct.

"Tsuna-san!" Haru barged into the room, which startled the occupants in it.

"Stupid girl! How dare you simply barge-"

"Sawada-san let me in, jerk! By the way, Tsuna-san, she said there's a jar of biscuits in the cupboard. She left for grocery with Lambo-chan, desu." At the mention of Lambo, Tsuna frowned, but it was unoticeable.

"Uh, who are you?" Yamamoto tried breaking off their fight.

Haru's face went pink from embarrassment. She cleared her throat into her fist and bowed slightly. "I'm Miura Haru, ambition is to be Tsuna-san's wife!"

"W-what?!" Tsuna fell backwards.

"Woah, Tsuna, I thought you like K-"

"L-let's just get on with your homework, Yamamoto. M-Miura, please sit down." Tsuna quickly cut off Yamamoto when the latter was about to say something weird. Then he gestured to the floor.

Haru scoffed at Gokudera and plopped down next to Tsuna, which irked the silver-haired teen very much. Tsuna could only scratch his cheek awkwardly before reading the paper.

"Hmmm... Yamamoto, you just need to..."

* * *

Yamamoto was smarter than Tsuna thought. He was able to answer most of the questions without much struggle. The baseball player just did not know how to balance his baseball practices with his studies.

Tsuna stood up. "I-I'm going to get snacks. Just wait here." Before Gokudera could offer his help, the brunette said, "Y-you just stay here and help Yamamoto, Gokudera." To which the teen just nodded obediently.

"Haru will help, Tsuna-san!" The girl quickly stood up and went to Tsuna's side. The boy had learnt that Haru was really stubborn, so he kept quiet and just nodded shakily. Gokudera did not bother hiding his menacing glares, but the girl simply shrugged it off.

* * *

_'Where's Bianchi? She normally stays in the kitchen or stuff... Eh, probably doing some mafia errands.'_ Tsuna thought.

"Tsuna-san, your room is filled with anime stuff." Haru was pouring tea for them in the kitchen.

"Y-yeah..." Tsuna fiddled with the jar of biscuits his mom recently made.

"Hahi! Tsuna-san is an otaku too!" Haru gave Tsuna a tight squeeze, which made the teen go red.

"M-Miura, please let go!" Tsuna shrieked, but only to be ignored.

"Haru is so happy, desu. My friends keep making fun of my hobbies, saying that I'm weird and stuff. I had to keep my parents from knowing about it too." Haru gave a sad smile. "But I'm happy that Tsuna-san understands me!" She sighed happily. "Now I love you even more, desu!" She held her cheeks as they reddened.

Tsuna felt awkward. It was the first time any girl confessed to him. And he was not referring to the dating games.

"M-Miura... W-we don't even know each other... We're practically strangers..."

The otaku girl frowned at the word 'stranger'. "You may not know Haru, but Haru knows you! Since day one Reborn-chan entered your house, I happened to see the little cutie! Then the next day, Haru heard Sawada-san scream!"

Tsuna knew that Haru was referring to Mochida's prank.

"Haru thought you were quiet sweet when you helped your mother, desu." Haru smiled. Tsuna bit his lips nervously, the girl was praising him too much.

"To make it short, Haru would always try to spot Reborn. And most of the time, he would be beating up Tsuna-san or being naughty. That's why I thought you were a bad influence."

"Miura, I assure you. Reborn's a bad egg _way_ before I met him."

* * *

"Hey, Gokudera, how's this?" The teen pointed to question seven. Gokudera snatched the paper and put on his glasses. Halfway reading it, the silver-haired teen noticed Yamamoto staring at him.

"What?"

"You wear glasses?"

"Obviously." Gokudera scoffed and continued reading the question_. 'Huh? This is really..._' He was dumbfounded; he had no idea how to do this. But he did not want to admit it because of his pride. So he continued to read it, only to reach a dead-end after Yamamoto opened his mouth.

"So you don't know how to do it too?" Yamamoto's usual smile made Gokudera felt as if he was mocking him.

"Tch, shut up, baseball freak!" Gokudera glared at the paper and tried to use different formulas to solve it mentally.

Haru opened the door for Tsuna as he placed the tray of snacks and teas for them. Yamamoto smiled brightly. "Thanks!" Gokudera promptly stood up and helped Tsuna to set the tea and plate of biscuits.

Tsuna stared at Gokudera's face after they went back to their seats. The silver-haired teen flushed at the attention he was getting from his boss. "Yes, Tenth?" It took him a lot to not stutter.

"Hey, Gokudera, could... could you do me a favour?"

"Of course! Anything!"

"A-ah, try pushing your glasses up like this." Tsuna motioned to his face. He pushed his middle and fore finger along the bridge of his nose. Haru smiled, she knew what Tsuna wanted.

Gokudera was confused, but did not question his boss. He pushed his glasses along the bridge of his nose like Tsuna.

Tsuna stared intently, but sighed in disappointment. _'Damn. I was hoping it'd work.'_ Gokudera panicked. "T-Tenth? I-I apologize!"

"It's nothing, Gokudera. I just wanted to see something."

"Oh, you mean like how your glasses would do the flashy thing like in the TV?" Yamamoto grinned.

Tsuna nodded shyly. "Yeah."

"Tenth, I swear to master the art. And I shall-"

"N-no! That's okay! Really!" Tsuna waved his hands frantically. Yamamoto just laughed at the commotion before remembering something. "Tsuna, can you solve question seven? Even Gokudera doesn't know how to do it!"

"W-what! Baseball freak, who says I didn't know! Don't spout nonsense!"

"G-Gokudera, there isn't any shame, really..."

"Urk! I-I'm sorry, Tenth. I failed." Gokudera dejectedly handed Tsuna the paper. The brunette read the question mentally. Haru leaned closer to him to read it as well, which caused Gokudera to glare at her. "Don't get too friendly with the Tenth, stupid girl!" Haru stuck out her tongue and ignored him. Tsuna was too concentrated on the paper to notice.

Tsuna frowned. "This question is... Weird... It's more to science than math. I mean, a stack of papers is dropped from a height of thee metres. Prove that the stack of papers won't fall apart."

"Hahi, this question seems familiar." At this, everyone turned to Haru in surprise. "T-that's great! Miura, please help us!" Tsuna begged. Haru smiled brightly, her face was slightly tinted pink. "Of course! As Tsuna-san's wife, I'll do my best!"

* * *

**Next chapter: Shoici Irie is coming~**

**REPLIES:**

**Anisthasia:**

Yes, I agree. But I'm trying to speed things up. :P IDK, I just don't wanna linger around too long.

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx:**

Thank you!

**Anne:**

Hahaha, I can imagine them together doing otaku stuff too. XD

**Dusk Illusionist:**

Nuuu, Tsuna-chan, look at us fangirls only! Don't look at other girls!

**SistemaCAI:**

Dude, we can never be like Gokudera-sama. He's too hot and smart. Think about what we can do if our lives are more anime! I can shoot flames at the school and set it on fire! YEAH!

**death angel alice:**

What! Unfair! I'll try to write and get my grades up! -pouts- What, Chinese exams? Thank god. I can't read chinese and can only speak. I fail as a chines, my mum always tell me. XD

**Belletiger BT:**

Lalala~ Tsuna-kun can finally be his own person~ Haru will be happy to do otaku stuff with him~

**Comedy-Neko-Chan:**

To Tsuna's newfound Otaku friend!


	21. Robots Equals To Gundam

**Thank you all for the favs, follows, and reviews!**

**I was rather fuming over Lambo when I wrote this, so yeah. B-but he's still a nice guy! (At least the future him is...)**

**I might be updating this slower, since I'm trying to write the dare story more often. :P**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Robots Equals To Gundam**

Though Tsuna's mum did grocery shopping yesterday –with Lambo, regrettably- she had forgotten to buy some items because of the cow brat's racket. He immediately volunteered to go to the market. He appreciated some alone time, thank you very much.

Neither of Tsuna's noisy friends would be coming to his house soon, Yamamoto had baseball practice –perfectly understandable-, while Gokudera needed to restock his dynamites supply –Tsuna wished he would never be involved with it-. Haru was apparently a student Midori Junior High –According to Yamamoto; it was a prestigious school-, so she was sometimes busy with school stuff.

About that troublesome question seven of Yamamoto's, Reborn simply said to apply glue to the stack of papers after Haru had failed to answer it. Tsuna was annoyed Reborn did not bother to tell them earlier.

Before meeting the sadistic tutor, the brunette's shyness always caused awkwardness and hardships for him, especially when he was shopping or whatever that needed socializing. Sometimes, the cashiers were just too friendly and bothered to converse with Tsuna, the boy would stutter nervously, literally threw cash at the cashier, and ran. Nana teased him and said that they would not bite, but Tsuna begged to differ.

Now? Of course, Tsuna still stuttered, but managed to croak out some replies. This made some of the cashiers familiar with him happy. If he could survive the baby's daily antics, he could survive talking with strangers.

Tsuna walked out of the market, after an awkward conversation –to him, at least. The cashier was oblivious to the atmosphere- with the cashier. He heard a loud, obnoxious laughter. It was all too familiar. It belonged to the cow brat.

"_Mum's home though. Why'd he be here?' _Tsuna turned to the source of the voice and saw a red-haired boy –he honestly stared for a while, it was sort of cool- . Wait, was that Lambo clinging to the poor guy's leg crying? Why was he there and not at-

* * *

"_Tsu-kun, Lambo has gone missing for a while. He's probably lost when we were shopping. Ah, but I'm sure he'll come back soon. He's a smart child after all." Nana told Tsuna._

_The boy nodded absent-mindedly, not caring about the cow brat. He had automatically tuned out his mother's voice, since he was watching anime at that time._

_No wonder it was so quiet that night. Tsuna was able to live his night peacefully, without crying and stuff._

* * *

Tsuna quickly took a sharp turn to avoid the-

"Dame-Tssuunnnaaa!" Too late. Lambo had seen Tsuna.

'_Damn, damn, damn, damn…' _Tsuna turned around to see the red-haired guy walking towards him. Well, limping, the child was clinging to his leg.

"Um, do you know him?" The red-haired boy looked annoyed at the child too, but was able to hide it, much to Tsuna's amazement.

As much as it was tempting to refuse, and to say the child was merely mistaken him for someone else, Tsuna sighed and said, "Y-yeah." He did not want to lie to a stranger. Plus, the bags under his eyes were pitiable.

The red-haired boy smiled. "Great! I was eating a piece of candy yesterday around here, but then Lambo snatched them from me and followed me home." He rubbed his temple and sighed tiredly, Tsuna looked at him in sympathy.

"He didn't want to go back yet. Something about 'Reborn's too scary!' or something like that." Leaning closer to Tsuna, the red-haired boy whispered_, _"But I was too annoyed with him, and I don't want to involve the police. So I decided to walk around here, hoping to find someone his family."

Tsuna was polite enough to just mentally click his tongue in annoyance. "T-thanks for returning Lambo." _I guess…_

"Dame-Tsuna, this guy's a nerd! He has so much robot stuff at his room!" Lambo cried out while pointing at the red-haired boy.

"L-Lambo! That's rude!" Great, Lambo's rudeness was going to get Tsuna hated.

"No, that's okay. It's true. I'm a robot-fanatic."

Tsuna's interest was sparked by the other boy's statement. _'Robot equals to Gundam' _"You like robots?"

The red-haired boy was surprised. He nodded shakily. "Yeah, somewhat. I'm in the tech department."

"Do you build robots like Gundam?" Tsuna's eyes sparkled slightly.

"Uh… I guess so?"

* * *

Tsuna found out that the red-haired teen was Shoichi Irie, a student from Yumei Private Middle School –It did not really matter to Tsuna anyway, he did not care about other's school stuff –

Tsuna found out that Irie wanted to be a musician despite being talented with mechanics. The red-haired teen said he hoped to build a robot as powerful as a Gundam as requested by Tsuna. They were in a rather heated conversation. However, it had to be cut short when Lambo felt impatient and started throwing a tantrum again.

Honestly, Tsuna felt it was refreshing to talk to another person his age that was normal and had normal hobbies.

* * *

Tsuna and Lambo reached home. The brunette was surprised to see Gokudera when he opened the door. "Welcome back, Tenth!" He bowed. "I finished restocking my dynamites early!"

"H-hi." Tsuna sweated at the mention of the dynamites.

Lambo stuck out his tongue at the silver-haired teen. "Stupidera! I wanna play hide-and-seek! Dame-Tsuna won't play with me!"

"Don't you dare talk about the Tenth that way, stupid cow! Nobody wants to play with you anyway!"

At this, Lambo's eyes welled up. Gokudera flinched at it. He hated making girls and children cried. Tsuna was bothered by this, but for a different reason; the child was going to cause a racket again.

"WAAAHHH! Mama! Dame-Tsuna and stupidera don't wanna play with me!" Lambo cried and ran off to the kitchen. It was a fact that Nana would spend her time there.

Tsuna sighed. "Let's go upstairs, I wanna finish homework soon. I don't want to spend my weekend on it." Gokudera nodded and followed behind his boss. When Tsuna heard his mother's voice, he paused at the stairs.

* * *

"Ah, Lambo-kun, you're back! I'm gonna bake some biscuits, you want to help?"

"Lambo-sama is willing to give Mama a hand!"

Nana giggled. "Thank you, Lambo-kun."

* * *

Gokudera stared at Tsuna worriedly when the staircase holder under Tsuna's hand cracked a little bit. The silver-haired teen was aware of his boss' faults; like his temper if his hobbies were concerned and also his mother complex.

* * *

**Next chappie will be debuting an EXTREEEMMMEEEE man! **

**REPLIES:**

**Faliara:**

Well, Haru really looked like the otaku type, since she really likes dressing up as weird stuff. So I just twist here and there and walah! Tsuna's new amigo.

**Anisthasia:**

Yeah, that's why I'm skipping some events. :P

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx:**

Thank you! u

**Comedy-Neko-Chan:**

Maybe Gokudera can do it... In the future. I can imagine TYL Tsuna ask TYL Gokudera do this too. XD

**Iaffup:**

NEIN! HE'S MINE! GET YOUR OWN TSU-CHAN!

**death angel alice:**

Lol, high five, girl. I feel your pain. Hahaha, whoops, guess I really can't choose the right timing. XD


End file.
